Coffee Mournings & Cocktail Knights
by RainerNight
Summary: AU/AH - Edward Cullen & Bella Swan are co editor-in-chiefs of Entertainment Magazine 'BE'. They're Best friends & Co-Workers but is that enough? Edward's amidst a divorce and Bella's longtime boyfriend Jake's career is taking off. Come join in the fun.
1. Black Coffee & Dirty Martinis

_**A/N: Hello there love's, yup. **_

_**Here is my second attempt at Twific. Once again it's AU-Human, all Canon pairings and is of course, ExB. I have this entire story planned out in my head so it should only be about 20 chapters tops unless I dramatically change my mind. **_

_**And away we go…**_

**DISCLAIMER:** All things Twilight related belong to Stephanie Meyer. The events depicted in this story are entirely false and fictional and any similarities to real events are simply coincidental. All fictional text is owned solely by RainerNight and is not to be reproduced or redistributed without express written authorization RainerNight 2010

**COFFEE MOURNINGS & COCKTAIL KNIGHTS**

**Black Coffee -extra Espresso shot/ Dirty Martini- extra dirty.**

"If he calls again, you ignore him, honey. You hear me!?" Angela screamed from behind the counter. Her Starbucks apron sitting high in an attempt to hide her ample cleavage in her 'customized-by-Alice' Starbucks polo shirt. The things Alice could do with a pair of scissors blew Bella's mind continuously.

Bella gripped the coffee holder in one hand, her Blackberry in the other. Her coat was hanging off the crook of her elbow and her black leather Big Bucket bag was barely keeping its place on her shoulder. "I promise, Ang. I'm so late! I'll see you later, Sweets!" Bella called over her shoulder.

She almost ran into 3 different people just getting out of the Starbuck's but she was late. Carlisle and Edward would be waiting, and if Edward called her again she was going to go nuclear on his ass. She knew she was running late, no need to rub it in.

Bella ignored the insistent throbbing of her feet. She knew she wouldn't have time between her apartment, the coffee shop and the office to change her shoes before the meeting with Carlisle so she skipped the sneakers and went straight for the Louboutins. It was a silly idea, also one she was now regretting as she near hobbled the 3 blocks to the office.

Bella couldn't stop the grin that spread across her face when her favorite place in the world came into view. Cullen Tower was the proud home of a magazine empire, Breaking Eclipse. One of the hottest most sought after, most well known entertainment magazine's in the world. Bella was one of two Editor-in-Chiefs at BE, the other, being the one and only -Edward Cullen.

Edward Cullen was the youngest son of magazine moguls Carlisle and Esme Cullen. He was the town's quintessential playboy with a knack for expensive whiskey, fast cars, sly smiles and the world's most infuriating wink. And for some unknown bizarre twist of fate reason, he was Bella Swan's best friend.

Bella Swan had no desire for car's, playboy's or smiles but she was, just as every other female in the city, aware of the power of and Edward Cullen wink but, unlike every other female in the city, had managed to withhold pouncing on him like an un-fucked rabbit. Not because Edward wasn't gorgeous, or smart, or hilarious, he was all of those things, and he excelled at all of the above, but he was Bella's co-worker, support, and family. That had always been enough. Not to mention he was married.

Bella strode confidently into the building, still with a little speed to her step. She ignored the greetings, smiles and waves from her colleagues as she pressed the button for the top floor relentlessly, willing the private elevator to go faster.

"Bella," she heard, the moment the doors opened with a welcoming ding. Kate, Carlisle's receptionist was waiting for her as she exited the lift, taking her coat and the coffee's immediately from Bella. "Finally you get here girl, Edward's been pacing outside Carlisle's office for the past half hour." She crinkled her nose and walked along side Bella, matching her step for step.

"I'm sorry, this morning's been crazy." _…and I'm battling the year's worst hangover so Carlisle better not yell at me. _Bella kept that last bit to herself. The way Kate was smirking it wouldn't surprise her if Edward had already informed her of her fragile state, and no doubt the cause of it. Kate slid her security card through the panel beside the frosted glass doors. Bella thanked her internally, knowing her own card could be anywhere by now. On the other side of the frosted glass stood Edward grinning from ear to ear leaning casually on the edge of Kate's desk. "…get that god damn smirk off your face, Edward!" Bella pointed, dropping her bag on Kate's desk to pull out her notes and the mock up copy of the following month's edition of BE.

"My you're cranky this morning." Edward teased, his green eyes sparkling almost mockingly at her. She almost slapped him when he winked, holding up one half of a bagel smothered in cream cheese. "Breakfast, dear?" He offered, waving the bagel under her nose. Temptation set in.

Bella narrowed her eyes and opened her mouth, allowing Edward to hold the bagel against her lips so she could take a bite. "If you taunt me in any way today, I'm leaving. You understand Cullen?" Bella threatened, pointing her manicured finger in his face.

He wrapped the bagel in a napkin and handed it to her, taking her notes for her. He added them on top of his own folder that he lifted off Kate's desk. Bella's death grip remained on her Blackberry as she shoved the bagel in her mouth and chewed so hard and fast she thought her jaw would drop off. "How's your head this morning?" Edward asked, grabbing the coffee holder off Kate's desk, giving her another playful wink.

"Fuck you, Edward." She closed her eyes tightly then opened them, licking her lips of the last crumbs and fell in step with Edward as they wandered the long hallway to Carlisle's office, or as everyone referred to it, the Green Mile. Bella actually found it quite ironic seen as Carlisle was more of a mouse than a warden. Edward thought he got a kick out of being intimidating so we kept his little secret. "How are you this morning? Still getting divorced?"

She heard him scoff and turned to see him nod his head. "Yup, Jessica still plans on staying with her Yoga instructor so he can downward dog her ass all day. And yes, before you ask, she still insists on compensation for the 'emotional betrayal' I caused her while she was cheating on me, on _my _yacht on _my _fucking birthday." I nudged his side and he took a breath, reigning in his anger. "But my lawyer costs more than her tit's so I think I'll be fine." Edward's tone was so calm and so controlled you'd have no idea he was talking about a woman he once loved. Bella couldn't blame him though- she was a sadistic cold hearted bitch at the best of times.

"I still have no clue what you saw in her." They stopped outside Carlisle's office and straightened their clothes.

"When we first started dating I saw a C-Cup and an ass so tight you could bounce a quarter off it."

Bella laughed at his honesty. "You're such a charmer."

Edward shrugged as he picked a speck of lint off her Prada blouse and moved her necklace so it sat in the middle of her chest. "Charm is my middle name."

Bella reached up, realigning Edward's tie for him as he arranged her mahogany curls so they fell around her face, sliding her bang's to the side so they didn't hang in her eyes. "Have you got Newton's promotion notes?" Bella checked.

Edward nodded.

"Did you remember to print off the roster for next season?"

Edward nodded.

"Did you forward the guest list for tomorrow night's function to me?"

Edward nodded.

"Fantastic." Bella tucked her Blackberry into her pencil skirt pocket and turned to face the door. "Tylenol?" she held her hand out and Edward placed the 2 pills in her open palm. She threw them in her mouth and swallowed them dry, trying to rid her face of the horrible look that gave her before she put her hand on the door.

"Tonight I'm buying." Edward whispered to her as he leaned against the door on his side.

"Damn straight you're buying. And I'm getting cocktails. No more fucking whiskey!" She said and they pushed the doors in unison. Carlisle looked up from his desk, grinning at the sight of them.

"My two favorite people," Carlisle stood up, holding his arms out in a welcoming gesture.

"Good Morning Carlisle." The two replied letting the doors shut behind them.

-_-_-_-

Bella made her way to Kate's desk after the very short meeting, still sipping on her black Coffee. She hated the stuff but it was the only way she'd get through the day. Edward waited for her at the elevator, watching as she slung the large bag over her shoulder.

He pushed the button and smiled at her. "I like your bag."

She chuckled. "That's because _you_ bought it for me."

"And it was the best anniversary gift my personal shopper ever bought you." He reminded her.

She couldn't disagree. "I still don't understand the need for the anniversary." She told him as they entered the lift. Edward pressed for the floor below and they stepped back. "I remember when I started here -_you_ remember when you started here. Why do we have to commemorate it?"

Edward toyed with his trade mark hair in the mirror, tousling it just right so that all the ladies on their floor would swoon and make the peacock feel worthy of his feathers. Bella rolled her eyes. "It's because I have an underwhelming sense of self awareness and I need other people to buy me things to make up for it, and I can always use more socks." He explained.

"I'll always give you socks."

"I do love the novelty ones. I now have a different pair of Christmas socks for every '12 days of Christmas' and the red satin one's you gave me with the fur trim go perfectly with my Santa boxer's." The elevator doors opened and they stepped out into the front foyer.

"I'm very happy for you and your feet." Bella said nonchalantly, stepping to the front desk. "Good Morning, Eric." She smiled at him, ignoring Edward who'd stepped up beside her, pouting.

"Morning girl," Eric smiled at her, his black on black waist coat and button down shimmered under the harsh lights. "I heard you two had a hard night last night. May I congratulate you on your divorce honey, I think it's fabulous." He reached up, tapping Edward's forearm with a wink. Eric was fabulously gay and fabulous at his job and everyone at BE loved him.

"Don't start him again." Bella rolled her eyes and pushed off the desk, heading through to the sliding doors which led to the main office.

"You be brave Edward, you'll find a man one day!" Eric yelled after letting her know Edward had indeed followed her.

"It still won't be you Eric!" Edward laughed sliding through the doors at the same time as Bella did. She turned and looked at him. "Wish that man would realize I'm not gay."

"You're pretty, Edward. He just wants to be a part of your pretty."

"Well he better stay away from my pretty butthole."

Bella laughed and turned to him. The smile disappeared and she frowned seeing a pout on his lips. "Why are you still pouting?" She asked against her better judgment.

He shrugged, "I had a great Santa sack joke I wanted to use but you blew me off after the sock talk."

"Oh god," Bella snorted heading through the sea of glass creative room's and cubicles towards their office's at the other end of the floor. The two of them smiled, waved and greeted the writers, photographers, and other creative minds that worked on their floor with a grace, likeness and friendliness that had given the magazine its reputation for the past 25 years.

Of course, Bella and Edward had not held the reigns for that long. Edward's stint had started 6 years earlier when his father, Carlisle had thrown him straight into Editor-In-Chief so he could move into his gargantuan office on the top floor and spend more time with Edward's mother, Esme. Bella came into the magazine two days after that. She'd walked into the magazine wanting an internship. She had more experience than Edward and Edward had hired her and sold the co-editor idea to his father in a matter of minutes. And there they were- two fresh out of college, baby faced dreamers with no clue what they were doing. They were so far out of their depths they both threatened to quit a combined total of 84 times in that first week alone.

But they never let the other follow through with the threats. They were a team from that first day. They shared an office, they shared ideas and some of their fellow employees also thought they shared a brain. The magazine was only what it was because of the team, and they were well aware of that, as was the rest of the world. Bella & Edward's team work had led them to grace opposing magazine covers including O Magazine (which was the first three-some to make the cover),Time Magazine (as two of the most influential people of 2006) and many more, including year after year their inclusion's in bachelor of the year, sexiest and most beautiful people…it was impossible to ignore. BE was a force to be reckoned with and Edward and Bella, the photogenic, intelligent, creative, endearing duo were the push behind it all.

"Good Morning shitheads!" Rosalie, their secretary smiled. Her legs were thrown up on her desk and she held up a handful of fluro post-its. Bella grabbed them as they stopped at her desk. "You're looking incredibly crappy this morning." She laughed. Of course everyone knew by then.

"Morning," Bella said trying to the hide the message's in her hand from Edward and his curious eyes. They weren't for him. Rosalie always IM'd his messages straight to his PC. Edward was pompous like that. Bella liked the old school approach plus the post-it's made her desk look like a bowl of fruit loops and the colors gave Edward a migraine which entertained her to no end.

"Emmett's inside waiting for you two." Rosalie scowled and pointed towards their office door which was partially open. "Butthead doesn't listen to me." She rolled her eyes and the phone began to ring.

Edward and Bella headed into the office and Rosalie got back to work, tossing her blonde hair behind her shoulder with a quick flick of her head.

"There you two are, took your sweet time, huh?" Emmett's jovial laugh bounced off the walls and Bella smiled, seeing him seated in the hanging red chair that sat in the center of the window on the far wall of the office. 'The Thinking Chair' as Edward had dubbed it.

"Morning Emmyboo!" Bella's smile stretched to her ears. She dropped her bag down by her desk and fell into her own purple leather chair with the high back because it made her feel as if she could sink into it.

Emmett frowned at the nickname. "Emmyboo has no ring to it. What happened to the one from last night?"

Edward smiled, sitting in his own Victorian style leather winged seat in deep brown. "She'd go into a fit of giggles every time she said poo so we had to change it to boo."

Emmett guffawed loudly. Bella scowled at Edward, "That's a lie. Edward laughed every time I said poo so I had to change it to boo."

Edward's face crinkled adorably as he began to laugh, "She said poo…" He trailed off, turning to his PC.

"Your maturity astounds me Edward." Bella shook her head in amusement as she began to sort out the cluster fuck of mess on her desk.

"What can I do for you Emmett?" Edward asked, looking up at Emmett who was now spinning the hanging chair around in circles. Emmett stopped and climbed out of the seat, heading to the chair in front of Edward's desk.

Emmett was Edward's older brother and the chief sports writer at the magazine. He wasn't the only Cullen to land a job at the magazine. Edward's twin sister Alice was the chief fashion reporter at the magazine and her fiancé, Jasper is the head political reporter.

The day wore on slowly for Bella and nothing was going her way. Her computer decided to have a freak out just after lunch and she had to call the tech department to come up and reboot it. She got the hem of her skirt caught in her desk drawer without realizing and got up in a hurry, ripping the bottom half off. Edward got a good laugh out of it though.

Jacob had called her cancelling their dinner that night because he had to fly to Toronto for a Tattoo convention he was speaking at so she was mad at him for the rest of the afternoon and to make matters worse Edward had asked her to go with him to meet Jessica the following Monday with their lawyers to discuss their assets.

Bella watched the clock from 4:30, counting down until 5 and the glorious beginning of Happy Hour at the bar and restaurant 'Dawn & Twilight'on the 2nd floor of Cullen Tower.

"If you watch the clock it goes slower." Edward informed her from his desk. He'd taken his suit jacket off and was now walking around in his white button down and black tie, his sleeves tucked up to his elbows.

"I don't care. I'm not working for the next half hour as a sign of protest."

Edward laughed, "Okay, I'll bite. Protest for what?" He moved from his seat to come and perch on top of Bella's desk.

"I'm protesting peer pressure in the work place. If it weren't for you and your god awful sibling's I would not have been so useless today and I might've gotten something accomplished."

He laughed, flipping through a magazine. "You did get something accomplished." He winked at her.

Bella sighed and rolled her eyes, reaching over to push him off her desk, or at least attempt to since he didn't budge an inch. "And what was that Cullen? Get your ass off my notepad!" She pushed him again, still to no avail.

"You managed to alter your skirt into a mini which in itself is a skill to rival Alice." He winked, leaning over the desk to glance down at her legs earning a punch in the arm. "You powered your way through 2 and a half sandwiches at lunch which is more than Emmett had."

"Fuck you, I was hungry."

"And as always Bells," He reached his hand out, running it down Bella's cheek. "You've managed to entertain me all day and I will never be able to put into words how grateful I am that you are the least coordinated person I have ever met in my life." He smacked her cheek playfully and hopped up off the desk before she could retaliate.

"I hate you, Edward." Bella grimaced, packing her things into her bag.

"I love you too, Bella." He returned, sliding back into his chair with a smirk.

-_-_-_-

"How many Martinis have you had, Bella?" Edward smirked from the opposite side of the booth, leaning across the table to talk to Bella.

She shrugged and downed the rest of her glass bringing the one Emmett had bought over for her into her hand. "Probably too many…." She hiccupped. "…but its Friday and my boyfriend's out of town because he's got too much ink so, whatever the hell fuck!" She took a large gulp and set the glass back down on the table.

Edward tilted his head. "Are you okay Bella? Like…is everything okay between you and Jacob?"

She scoffed, waving her hand at him. "I don't want to talk about Jacob. I don't want to talk about Jessica. I don't want to talk about work."

Edward ran a hand through his hair, sipping at his whiskey. "What would you like to talk about Bella?"

She sat back in her seat, trying to ignore Jasper and Alice who were currently making themselves at home on the seat beside her. Emmett was talking to a group of interns at the booth behind us. "I don't know." She sighed, pulling a strand of mahogany hair into her fingers.

A smile came to Edwards face and he leaned towards her. "You're drunk, Bella."

She shook her head relentlessly. "I'm not drunk. I'm…my blood to alcohol ratio is just…uneven right now. But I'm not drunk." She took another sip.

"I think you've had enough." Edward reached forward, placing her hand on Bella's. She felt anger rise in her as she looked into his stupidly green eyes. He was smiling gently at her and she sighed, pushing her glass away from her.

"Will you take me home, Edward?" Bella asked, moving to pull her bag out from under Jasper and Alice.

"Of course Bella," Edward downed the rest of his drink and grabbed his messenger bag, pulling it over his shoulder so that it hung across his chest. Edward took her hand, leading her out of the bar after they said goodbye to the other Cullen siblings.

Bella kept her hand in his, liking the way it felt in her intoxicated stupor. Trust Edward. He was always there for her.

He pulled her hand through his elbow, linking them together as they started the walk to Bella's apartment. She felt his eyes on her but kept her own vision aimed at the footpath in front of her. "Bells?" Edward asked timidly. "Can I ask you something?"

Bella looked up at him and nodded silently.

"Is Jacob making you happy?"

Bella looked away, suddenly not like the idea of having Edward walk her home. "I already told you I didn't want to talk about this."

"Why not? We talked about Jessica last night. I just figured you might have some things you want to get off your chest about Jacob."

Bella shook her head, "I wouldn't know what to say."

Edward held her hand a little tighter, pulling her a little closer. "You know I think he's a great guy. right? A little intimidating, sure, but great all the same," his words made her smile.

"He is pretty great." Bella agreed. "I don't know what it is. I guess I'm just nervous about Newton's promotion at work and I miss Jacob and you're still a douche so…all of that is a lot to handle."

Edward chuckled, "I am not a lot to handle."

Bella looked up at Edward, doe eyed and sarcastic. "But you are a douche."

"Okay fine, maybe I am a lot to handle. But it's part of my charm. Nobody wants a guy with no issues, no aspirations to be the neediest guy in the Unites States. I think the women I take home like worshipping me. And I like it too."

Bella rolled her eyes. In fact, she rolled her eyes around Edward a lot. "I think he has too many tattoos."

"Too many tattoos in Jacob's book would require for him to have more tattooed skin than regular skin."

"I used to like his tattoos."

"What happened?"

"I started missing his skin." She said sadly.

Edward could sense Bella's sudden change in mood and her train was heading straight down emo track. "He's just a creative guy, Bells. The same way you and I project creativity into the magazine, and I into my love making, he does it into his tattoos. I think it's admirable. I for one will never get a tattoo because I'm a pussy."

"Finally he admits it." Bella giggled, rubbing her face against Edward's sleeve. He smiled down at her droopy eyelids.

"We're here Bella." Edward stopped outside Bella's apartment building and let her arm go, reaching into her bag to pull her key out for her. He held it up in front of her and smiled. "I'll be here bright and early tomorrow morning for your run, okay?" He dropped it into her open palm.

Bella nodded with a yawn. "Bring coffee."

"What will it be tomorrow, sweetheart?"

Bella smiled. "Surprise me." She reached up to press a kiss to his cheek but Edward being Edward moved his head to the side to catch her lips. She growled as they met, feeling Edward smirk before they both pulled way. She shook her head at him as he smiled smugly and winked, adjusting his bag.

"I'll see you in the morning Bells. Sleep tight."

"I hate you, Edward!!" She called after him, moving to unlock her apartment door.

"I love you too, Bella!" Edward called back before he disappeared into the night.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

_**A/N: and there we have it.**_

_**Let me know what you think.**_

_**This story has me very excited. **_

_**Edward will bring you a Dirty Martini if you review. True story…**_

_**Extra dirty, even. If that's how you roll.**_

_**-Rainer**_


	2. Caramel Lattes & White Wine Spritzers

_**A/N: Okay so, here's the second chapter.**_

_**The first chapter was of course based mostly on Bella POV, but this story is of course in the 3**__**rd**__** person so I'm going to try and change it up throughout future chapters to include both POVs since I don't think one chapter per POV is going to work with this story quite as well as it does with TSWIHS. I won't be labeling the POVs, they'll just change, and hopefully it'll come across. If it doesn't, please feel free to let me know.**_

_**Oh, and also, I changed a typo after a few of you may have read the first chapter. I said 'tonights' function instead of 'tomorrow's' function.**_

_**Thanks to everyone who faved, alerted or reviewed. I reply to every single one. **_

_**Be sure to pass word along.**_

_**And away we go…**_

**DISCLAIMER:** All things Twilight related belong to Stephanie Meyer. The events depicted in this story are entirely false and fictional and any similarities to real events are simply coincidental. All fictional text is owned solely by RainerNight and is not to be reproduced or redistributed without express written authorization RainerNight 2010

**COFFEE MOURNINGS & COCKTAIL KNIGHTS**

**Tall Caramel Latte / White Wine Spritzer**

"Good Morning Edward! Fancy seeing you here so early," Angela winked at the man with the odd colored hair as he entered the Starbuck's with his trademark smirk.

"Morning Ang. How are you today?" He asked, approaching the counter. The best thing about going to this particular Starbucks at 8:30 on a Saturday morning was the fact it was located in a district dominated mostly by businesses, so the odds of their being a line during the weekend this early was very slim. The way Edward liked it.

"I'm great. I heard Bella come in quite late last night…or early this morning as it may have been." Angela smirked at him, her eyebrows raised suggestively. "Did you two have a nice night?"

Edward appreciated Angela's interest in her roommates' life. Bella had always spoken very highly of Angela and she'd only ever been polite and friendly towards him. "I think Bella had enough fun for everyone. I'm on my way over there now. Two Caramel Latte's please?" He leaned up against the counter, running his hand through his hair, smiling. He tried not to notice the way she tilted her head, obviously dazzled by him. Edward was aware of his effect on people.

The opposite sex would sigh; touch their necks, hair or chests in what was, Edward was sure, meant to be an alluring or provocative manner. The less sexually aware females would grin in return and stare back at him with wide innocent eyes that generally drove him crazy.

Edward had had his fair share of alluring females; the type who wore lace underwear from La Perla and Victoria's Secret and flashed him said undergarments on purpose. The one's he really liked were the innocent ones. Not virgins, not in that respect, the ones who were unsure of their beauty. The ones who were unsure of how to connect with their inner goddesses were the ones that took him mind, soul and body…definitely body.

Jessica, his wife, or soon to be ex-wife, was more like the latter when they first met. They were high school sweethearts. She was uncertain of herself when they started dating and he helped her realize how beautiful she was. And she was.

Jessica used to have rich brown hair which she kept short and styled. She used to dress in jeans and tight fitted tops, and she was completely unaware of the curves she had, which drove Edward wild. Her lips were thin but she kept them glossed with Chapstick that Edward discovered in his junior year under the bleachers was cherry flavored; everything about her screamed _cherry_. He popped hers in the summer before their senior year. They graduated, moved to the same college and were married the summer before they graduated university.

It wasn't until Edward was made Editor-in-chief at the magazine that everything with her changed.

She dyed her hair peroxide blond, started wearing contacts to be blue eyed. Collagen was added to her lips to make them plumper. Her jeans turned to short skirts, her tops became tighter and smaller. The breast augmentation that took her from a small C-Cup to an E-cup of silicone wasn't the final straw for Edward, oh no. All of the changes that had happened up until that point were simply physical. But a month or so after the surgery healed, Jessica shifted.

The bitterness swept in; bitter because Edward was successful, making waves in the world where as Jessica, was barely being noticed. Edward had supported her, giving her money to open a fashion boutique. He supported her when she wanted to pursue ridiculous endeavor after endeavor. She was jealous of his growing relationship with Bella and often made her annoyance and disapproval of Bella verbal with Edward calling her names and accusing her of acts that made Edward's blood boil.

He held his tongue not wanting to stoop as low as Jessica. He hadn't realized how out of love he'd fallen with her until he was faced with the opportunity of letting his marriage go.

He'd caught them, Jessica and her yoga instructor Felix, leaving his boat the day _after_ Edward's birthday. They were holding hands, smiling. Jessica was smiling in a way that Edward had witnessed before, a smile that previously, only he'd been able to provoke from her.

His emotions went from anger, to jealousy, to sadness, to euphoria. He realized very quickly that he couldn't be hurt by what had happened, after all, Jessica was no longer the woman that he'd once fallen in love with. And that helped him move on. He felt like thanking Jessica for being the nasty piece of work she was because she'd saved him from spending the rest of his life in a marriage with a woman who had no heart.

Angela moved around the counter, writing his name on their cups before she began making Edward and Bella's drinks. "So, Edward, what have you got planned for _our_ Bella today? Don't you have that work function tonight?"

"Yes, but first we have our weekly run this morning, as per usual. It's funny. The only way you'll get her out of the house in the morning is with coffee. I sometimes wonder whether I'll have to come with an IV of caffeine one day when her teeth start yellowing."

Angela smiled, frothing the milk as Edward watched with a smirk. Angela noticed his lips curve because she momentarily fumbled with the steal jug but quickly corrected herself once she looked away from his face. "She does drink an inappropriate amount of coffee. She doesn't even like coffee." She mumbled.

Edward's eyebrows furrowed adorably as he tried to catch Angela's eyes again. "Wait-wait a minute-she doesn't even like coffee?" This was news to him. She'd never mentioned not liking coffee before. Not in the 6 years he'd known her. She was always drinking coffee.

Bella would have one every morning when she walked into work, and normally one for him. She'd grab 2 throughout her morning before first break. She'd have one then naturally, normally accompanied by a cigarette she'd lie about having to anyone who wasn't Edward, should they ask. Another every hour she worked _before _lunch, then another one _at_ lunch, generally with an extra espresso shot or a glass of wine. Then she'd grab one either just after finishing work or on her way home on the days she didn't stay after at Dawn & Twilight.

Not that he'd noticed or anything.

"You sound surprised at this." Angela noted placing both Starbuck's cups into a holder, handing over a bag of fresh muffins that Edward knew she wanted charge him for, anything to make sure Bella and Edward were fed well since they so seldom had a chance to eat a lot during their work week.

"I am surprised at that. She'd never told me she hated coffee. I don't understand. If she hates the stuff why does she drink so much of it?" Edward handed over a crisp $20 note and Angela took it, barley glancing up at him as she went. Edward tried not to smile as she turned around and fumbled against the cash register. Sometimes he despised his charming good looks but other times, it was great for entertainment.

"Edward, one thing you of _all _people have to have realized by now is that Bella has an addictive personality. She doesn't do anything by halves. She drinks fiercely, works fiercely, eats like she's going to run out of food – when she does eat, and smokes like a chimney whenever she starts up again although I'm sure she's proud of the fact she thinks I haven't noticed…but her subtlety skills are zero and of course, I'm brilliant." Angela beamed as she handed over his change, pushing the drinks and muffins across the counter towards Edward.

"Right…" he seemed taken by her knowledge. He'd simply assumed he knew a lot if not everything there possibly was to know about Bella Swan. He wasn't pleased to find out that he didn't. He'd somehow come to the conclusion that he and Bella were, for lack of a better term, the best of friends.

They saw one another more than anyone else they knew, and they weren't just on strict 'business only' terms so they talked about everything in their lives with one another. Edward pushed the thoughts to the back of his head. It was no time to dwell on such things when Bella was waiting on his arrival.

"I'll have to love you and leave you, Angela." He flashed another dazzling grin and heard her giggle as he picked up the drinks and muffins.

"Remember to shout a cheery 'Good Morning' to Bella for me. I'm sure she'll be full of sunshine today."

Edward waved, nodded and with one more wicked knee weakening smile he left the store. He tucked the muffins into the Jansport backpack he kept stocked with water bottles, a small iPod shuffle, a few granola bars just in case Bella got hungry on their morning run, which she normally did, and pulled out his cell phone. He tugged the backpack over his shoulders and clutched the drinks in his hand, lifting his blackberry to begin a txt to Bella.

***Edward 08:42AM***

**Bellathon! Morning has arrived. I'm almost there. –E**

He listened to the sounds of the city waking up as he strolled the 3 blocks to Bella's apartment. It was accommodating that everything Edward ever needed was in a 10 block radius from his house. Cullen Tower, Bella's apartment building, Emmett's apartment building, Jasper & Alice's town house, and the local Deli 2 blocks from his place, anything he could ever need was only a walk away.

And especially so, Edward always knew he was only a walk away from Bella, and if she needed him to come around and beat up a burglar, or let her into her apartment because she'd misplaced her key, or carry her home if she passed out at Dawn & Twilight, she was only a walk away.

-_-_-_-_-

"I hate you, Edward." Bella groaned, rolling over in bed. Her head began to thump as the vibration of her Blackberry on her dresser began to slow and eventually stop. It was morning. She knew it was morning because the growing ache in her head suggested a hangover. Which only pointed to one conclusion; the night before she was drunk, and a hangover meant it was most definitely morning.

Bella rolled onto her back throwing her arm over her head as she concentrated on finding enough energy to open her eyes. In theory, the opening of her left eye, the first one, always hurt more than the second did. But theories be damned, Bella was pretty sure they hurt equally.

She reached over to her nightstand, groping around for her Blackberry before she bought her arm back, holding the device over her head. Countless time's she'd held it like this, numerous times she'd dropped it on her face.

A smug smile crept to her lips when she read Edward's name on the txt screen and she quickly typed a reply.

***Bella 08:43AM***

**Deadward, u hav a key, let urself in. –B**

And without another thought she tucked her phone under her pillow and curled against it, willing just a few more moments of rest before Edward arrived.

Unfortunately,she heard a key turning in her front door and woke up again, yawning into the pillow that was pressed against her face in some sort of subconscious form of self sleep asphyxiation.

"Rise and shine, Crubella de Ville!!" She heard Edwards voice chime before he shut the door behind him with a soft click, "Time to re-energize and exercise!!"

Bella knew she should get up. Edward only waited two minutes before entering the room and in the past 6 years the pair was yet to have a single indecent moment. Bella wanted to keep it that way.

She rolled off the side of the bed and pulled her half naked body into a sports bra and a pair of short running shorts. She dashed into the bathroom to brush her teeth and wash her face. She ran a brush quickly through her hair before throwing it into a ponytail and finally she was ready.

She loved and loathed Edward's Saturday morning runs for several reasons that she was sure of. First, they were running, always running, never jogging. Second, Edward always wore basketball shorts and preferred to run shirtless, which was distracting and made it imminently harder for her to not fall down while running, never jogging. And third, Bella _always _fell down.

This was made even more excruciatingly embarrassing since Edward had somehow managed to make running look like gliding and he was just as graceful during exercise as he was at everything else he did in life. This pissed Bella off to no end.

"Good Morning, Edward Jizzerhands. How are you today?" Bella floated into the kitchen, welcoming Edward with a quick peck on the cheek before joining him at the breakfast bar. He slid her coffee and a blueberry muffin across the counter top, smiling the same crooked grin at her as he always did.

"Good Morning, Bellatrix LeStrange. I'm feeling like a box of birds. How's the hangover?" He reached into his little backpack and pulled out a container of ibuprofen, sliding them beside her coffee.

_Lie Bella, don't let him win. _"I feel fine. I'm so pumped for the run." She faked eagerness and he tried to dissect the truth in her smile, which was as fake as his ex-wife's tits.

"Oh really now? Well, why don't we just…I don't know, make it a half mile longer? I was going to suggest we run to the port and back but if you insist we could run all the way to the end of the pier at the south end."

Bella frowned and Edward snickered. She noticed his humor so she quickly hid her annoyance with a smile dazzling enough to give Edward a run for his money. "Sure, I'd be happy to run that far, seen as I'm feeling so well and all."

Edward shook his head, still thoroughly amused by Bella's stubbornness. But he was already well aware of that. And he loved that about her. They finished up their coffee's idly chatting about the work event they were due to host that evening before they made their way to the door, Bella grabbed her iPod shuffle from the charging dock that was plugged into her and Jacob's PC.

Edward locked the apartment behind him, sliding the key into the front pocket of his backpack. He took his iPod out as he followed Bella downstairs and out of her apartment building where the pair immediately began stretching.

"We don't have to run the whole way to the pier Bells." Edward said, reaching down to touch his toes.

"Why not? You not feeling up to it old man? What are you like 30 now?"

Edward's eyes narrowed as she straightened, glaring at her. Bella began to laugh, obviously receiving the response she was looking for. "I'm the same age as you, you know this. So if I'm 30, than you are too!" He retaliated, reaching up to tap his forefinger on her button nose.

She made a face at him and shrugged, "I didn't mean 30 mentally Edward, I meant 30 physically. I just don't think you're cutting it anymore." She began to jog on the spot as she placed her headphones in her ears.

"Oh really? Physically? And what would YOU know about ME physically?" He moved to tower over her as he so often did. Sometimes his height alone would give him the upper hand, but as per usual, this very seldom worked on Bella.

She scoffed, putting her hands on her hips. "I'm not scared of you."

Edward laughed, throwing his head back before he looked back down at her, putting his own headphones in. "You really shouldn't have said that."

Bella giggled and bounced on her toes.

"Run…I'm following in 3…2…" He wasn't able to finish his count down because Bella had turned, running up the street squealing, her mahogany ponytail blowing carelessly in the wind. Edward let her have her head start.

He lived for Saturday mornings.

-_-_-_-

"Oh, Edward! I'm surprised to see you're still here." Angela made her presence known as she let herself into the apartment, spying Edward and Bella on the couch playing Wii.

After the run, which almost killed Bella, they collapsed on the couch and fell asleep. They woke around 1 and ordered pizza and then Edward announced it was time for the annual 'Video Game Challenge'. So they pulled out the Nintendo.

They were currently partaking in quite a serious ten pin bowling tournament. Bella's forehead was creased in concentration and Edward's tongue was hanging out as they stared relentlessly at the plasma screen.

"Hey Ang!" Bella waved without turning away. Edward however, not wanting to be rude stood up, nodding politely at Angela.

"Afternoon, Angela. Yeah," He checked his watch and cringed. "I really should get going."

Bella's eyes snapped to his and her eyes grew sad. Angela laughed and moved to the kitchen island, putting her bag down.

"I'm sorry Bells. We've been playing this for hours. It's 5PM already. We have to be at the venue at 7." Edward apologized, putting his controller away, reaching back to take Bella's from her gently.

She nodded, sighing loudly. "Fine, you're right, as usual."She sat back on the sofa and looked around. She hated getting ready for events. Not because she was fashion retarded or anything, far from that. She knew how to work it. She had to know how to work it. As the editor-in-chief of an entertainment magazine that was known for its fashion, if she was caught dead in anything ghastly her head would be on the chopping block. It was the energy that got to her.

"Get yourself all sexy and I'll be back to pick you up in…an hour and a half, okay love?" Edward stepped up to Bella, his knees hitting her own.

She yawned and nodded her head drearily. "Sounds good. Try and do something with your hair this time. It looks like shit."She pointed at his bronze locks with disgust.

Edward's eyes looked up, as if he could see his own hair and he shrugged. "The ladies seem to like it."

Bella shook her head, pushing Edward back so she could stand up, leading him to the door. "No no Edward dear, the ladies love your wallet…and your cock. Not your hair."

"In that order?"

Bella nodded, opening the door. "Yes Edward, in that order."

Edward shoved his hands in his pocket, reaching down to sling his backpack over his shoulder. "Well shit Bella. You really know how to kick a man when he's down."

"You want me to kick you?" She stepped forward as if she was going to kick him making Edward take a hasty step back. She laughed and leant up against the door. "Get out of here, stud."

Edward grinned and pressed a kiss to her temple before heading out the door. "Oh," He asked, stopping to look at her.

"Yes Edward?"

"Wear a dress that makes your…" His hands lifted in a rather suggestive pose at his chest. "…you know? I like them when they're up like that."

"Fuck off, Edward!!" She stepped forward, swinging her leg out to kick him but he jumped out of the way, laughing as he continued down the hallway.

"Just a suggestion…I love you, Bella!"

"I hate you, Edward!" She laughed, shutting the door after him.

She lived for Saturday afternoons.

-_-_-_-

Edward ran around his apartment like a headless chicken. Somehow, in the mess that was his living quarters, he'd managed to misplace his light green tie AND his Italian dress shoes. Alice would flip if he showed up in Doc Martens. Esme would flip also. Hell, even Bella would flip!!

After an hour of searching, and one apartment that looked like a tornado had blown through, he found his lost footwear and was finally able to complete his outfit; black Armani suit, crisp black shirt, the light green tie that matched his eyes, and of course, the Italian shoes.

He'd somehow managed to tackle his hair into something presentable, but he'd deny till his mouth chapped if anyone asked if he had used more than one product. He'd actually used three, but no one was going to know that…ever.

He grabbed his black Burberry overcoat and after a quick brush of his teeth he stepped to the door, grabbing the invites on his way out.

The event, 'Cullen Inc. & The entire Breaking Eclipse Family invite you to 'BE's 7th Annual Charity Benefit' had become a staple calendar event in everyone's lives. It was an excuse to spend a lot of money, rub shoulders with the biggest, brightest and the best and do it all for a good cause. The money went to The Cullen Foundation, a foundation started by Esme, Edward's mother, to benefit Children in low income families and less fortunate areas in Education. If a child needed books, the Cullen's gave them books. If a child needed tuition, the Cullen's gave them tuitions. If a child needed new school shoes, the Cullen's gave them shoes.

Edward felt proud to be a part of something so rewarding. He'd even gone to some of the family's houses of children his family had helped directly. The looks on the children's faces was all the thanks he would ever need.

And some people thought he was heartless…they had no idea.

Fortunately the car service ran on time, unlike Edward, so he pulled up out the front of Bella's 5 minutes late as opposed to what should've been 15. He grabbed the fresh bouquet of Lilac's and Gardenia's from the seat beside him and headed up to Bella's apartment.

He let himself in and spotted Angela at the kitchen island, her hand clutching her wine glass. Her boyfriend, Ben stood on the other side, both of them laughing hysterically.

"Evening hyenas', what's so funny?" Edward couldn't help but chuckle as he headed over to them.

Angela turned on her stool. "Holy crap Edward, you just missed the most hilarious shit ever." She laughed, obviously remembering what has just occurred. "Bella…oh god…Bella."

As if she'd heard her name Bella came stomping down the corridor, her high heels clopping against the hard wood floors before she came into view.

"ANGELA! SHUT IT!" She yelled. Her entire face was beet red. Her blush always gave her away.

Angela moved her finger across her lips as if she was zipping her mouth before she glanced over at Ben. The two dissolved into hysterics once again. Bella ignored them and made her way over to Edward, her head held high in defiance of their attitudes.

"Edward, you look gorgeous." She reached up, kissing his cheek. Her eyes wandered up and down his body and she smiled appreciatively.

"You look…" He noticed she'd done as he said with her boobs. Not ogled, just noticed. Bella was dressed in a form fitting deep green dress. The front crossed at the neck pulling her cleavage up nicely. It cinched in tight at the waist and flowed out in feminine wisps of material at her hips. "…you look breathtaking." He held up the flowers and delighted in the wide smile that came to her lips.

"These are beautiful, Edward. You shouldn't have."

"Of course I should have. Beautiful flowers, for a beautiful girl." He winked at her and ignored the sigh that Angela let out.

Bella blushed beautiful again. Her blush was always beautiful.

"Shall we go?" Edward turned to open the door and Bella squeaked, running back to the kitchen. The sight almost killed Edward. The dress was backless. She really was breath taking.

The two left and Edward led the way down to the car, guiding her inside with his hand. "So you really like the dress? The back's not too revealing?" Bella asked timidly.

Edward sighed, "Bella, nothing with you is too revealing. You'll always look stunning."

Bella smiled then rolled her eyes.

"Hey, I'm being honest." Edward defended.

Bella nodded and smiled, reaching out to touch his hand. "Thank you, Edward."

They rode in silence a few more miles before Edward broke it. "What were the hyena's laughing about?" He remembered, curiosity getting the best of him.

"Oh god," Bella remembered, dropping her head into her hand. "It's stupid really. I was talking to Jake before you showed up…"

"-oh, how is he?" Edward inquired, interrupting her. She glowered at him. She loathed it when people interrupted her, and Edward was aware of this. "Oh shit, sorry. Continue…"

She nodded and carried on. "…before you showed up I was talking to Jake. I accidentally called him Edward when I went to say goodbye."

A smile cracked on Edward's face, "In what context?"

She covered her face with her hands. "When I was saying goodbye, as in I said….'I love you too, Edward'." She slumped against the door as Edward burst into laughter so loud it would give Angela and Ben a run for their money. "Don't laugh!" She reached out, hitting his arm. "It was mortifying. Luckily Jake just laughed, but it was embarrassing."

Edward wiped the tears from his eyes, "Oh. It's not that bad. Jake would understand."

"I need a fucking white wine spritzer…or twelve." She sighed which made Edward laugh harder. She gave him the stink eye before she looked back out her window. "I hate you, Edward." She grumbled, crossing her arms very maturely.

Edward reached over, rubbing her arm supportively. "I love you too, Bells."

**To Be Continued…**

**A/N: And the madness continues…**

**This was supposed to be the gala but these two kids just have so much to share. Haha. But gala next chapter, promise.**

**So, was that as good for you as it was for me?**

**Leave me a review and let me know!**

**Reviews get you a white wine spritzer served to you by a sweaty dazzling shirtless Edward in basketball shorts…post run.**

**-Rainer**


	3. Flat Whites & Tequila Sunrises

_**A/N: And here's chapter three. I'm not sure if it flows as well as the other 2 chapters so it may be replaced at some point, I'm not sure. **_

_**Thanks to everyone who's alerted, faved or reviewed. Spread the word. =]**_

_**And away we go...**_

**DISCLAIMER:** _**All things Twilight related belong to Stephanie Meyer. The events depicted in this story are entirely false and fictional and any similarities to real events are simply coincidental. All fictional text is owned solely by RainerNight and is not to be reproduced or redistributed without express written authorization RainerNight 2010**_

**COFFEE MOURNINGS & COCKTAIL KNIGHTS**

**Flat White / Tequila Sunrise**

"Who's this?" Edward asked leaning towards Bella who rolled her eyes for the umpteenth time since the guests had started arriving.

"Did you read the guest list before you forwarded it to me, or did you just skip it altogether?" Bella smiled at the approaching guests. "Carmen, Eleazar, glad you two could make it." She shook hands with the older couple who smiled at her.

"Bella dear, you're looking as beautiful as ever." Carmen leant into her, hugging her before she kissed the air beside her cheek as was the trend. "And Edward, you just get more and more handsome. I heard about your divorce. Have I introduced you to my niece?"

Bella stifled her laughter and greeted Eleazar before the pair moved on. Edward ran his hand through his hair and chuckled nervously. "I wasn't prepared for that." He sighed, grimacing.

Bella shook her head, "You should've read the guest list. Rosalie added little trivia just like that, if you'd have read it you would've known that Carmen has an average looking niece who she's trying to pawn off to any male who's interested.

Edward's eyebrows furrowed. "I can't imagine she'd be okay with that."

Bella smiled, "Actually she's a lesbian. Her entire family is in denial I think. They attended her wedding though, her wife, Zafrina is actually quite the looker." Bella nodded knowingly.

Edward didn't even know what to say to that. "Who's this? Fill me in. I won't do that again."

Bella led Edward by the hand, letting him know who was coming before they introduced themselves, throwing in the random tidbits as she went. Pretty soon the awkwardness was over and the two were able to head into the banquet hall. Edward led Bella by the arm, maneuvering her around the tables before they made it to the main table, front and center. Carlisle, Esme and the rest of the Cullen children were already seated and they smiled as the pair arrived.

Alice jumped up. Her hair bouncing on her shoulders as she gracefully glided her way over to Bella. "There you two are. The room's been buzzing about your dress the entire night!" She grabbed Bella's hand, forcing her to spin in a circle so she could admire her outfit.

It was the first dress that Bella had chosen without getting Alice's approval first. She was old enough to pick out her own clothes. And she wasn't stupid. She knew what worked for her and what didn't.

Alice took a step back and pressed her index finger to her lips. Bella waited for her to say something but she didn't, she simply slid back into her seat and flipped her long brown locks over her shoulder.

"What just happened here?" Bella asked, gesturing to the space between her and Alice.

Edward laughed, placing his hand at the small of her back, leaning into her ear. He pulled her chair out simultaneously. "That's a good thing, Bells. It means you did well. She's just disappointed that you no longer need her approval." He said with a chuckle.

Bella slipped into her seat and Edward pushed it forward before taking his own seat in the chair beside hers. She smiled at his explanation, pleased that Alice did approve. Not that it matter, but it was still nice.

"You two look wonderful." Esme smiled across the table, her kind eyes glistening from the light of the dozen or so chandeliers decorating the room.

"I know!" Edward smiled smugly, checking himself out with the back of a spoon. Bella felt like smacking the spoon into his face but quickly thought against it, since she knew a lot of eyes would be on their table.

The Cullen family was adored, and subsequently Bella was too since she was so close with the entire clan. Also at the table was Jasper, Alice's fiancé and Rosalie who had been seeing Emmett for a few years. The guys were wearing classic suits or tuxedos, black and white, whereas the girls were wearing bright bold colors. Esme was in a deep plum that set of the red in her hair. Rosalie was in her signature crimson, her lips the same color as her dress. And Alice was wearing a subdued gold, almost champagne.

Their other halves obviously approved of their dresses seen as the men couldn't take their eyes off their women. It sent mixed feelings through Bella as she watched the couples interact. She hadn't come alone, she came with Edward. But she wanted Jacob to be there. He was supposed to be there. The media and the readers knew that she was attached and Jacob had become a semi-celebrity because of it, which was why he'd been getting so many requests to speak at conventions. But the media didn't think about that. If Jacob wasn't by Bella's side at an event like this, they immediately painted it ugly.

It made Bella sick to see her own private life slandered across opposing magazines. After all, in her eyes, and the eyes of Jacob and her family, she wasn't a celebrity. Being good at your job and being relatively nice to look at shouldn't make someone a celebrity, and Bella believed that wholeheartedly. She despised the heiresses and fame whores and tried to keep the magazine free of such low life news. Bella wanted absolutely no part of it.

Edward being the intuitive man that he was sensed something wasn't quite right with Bella. He leant over, moving his lips close to her ear. "Are you okay, Bells?" He huskily whispered to her.

She flinched at his sudden closeness but relaxed, sighing. She shook her head. "No, I'm fine. Just missing Jake I guess." She flashed Edward a fake half smile then averted her gaze.

Edward was about to respond when the lights in the room dimmed and the emcee the company usually hired, Embry Hall, sauntered across the stage flashing his wide grin. He was averagely amusing. Some of his jokes were a bit stale but he didn't go on too long and he always got a good laugh.

Embry opened with a monologue then went on to talk about the Cullen family and then announced that dinner was ready. The waiters came out the second Embry had left the stage and the string quartet started back up.

The waiters placed 8 plates on the Cullen table simultaneously and Bella's stomach rumbled when she eyed the seafood appetizer. The entire table seemed to be famished as they finished their food in record time. Edward popped another bottle of champagne, narrowly missing Lauren Mallory and her entourage a few tables over. Bella stifled her laugh against Edward's shoulder before he poured her a glass.

Bella ate and drank so much by the time desert came she thought she was going to burst…but she didn't so she ate that too. After dinner came the awkward part for Bella, the dancing. The lights dimmed to a romantic level and the band started. A mixture of swing and jazz that made Edward's foot tap. Bella rolled her eyes as Lauren, Emmett's secretary, came over sitting down in the seat that Alice had vacated when Jasper asked her to dance.

"I just love coming to this event, it's so nice to see everyone so dressed up." Lauren said as she rubbed Edwards arm gently and Bella's eyes almost bulged out of her head at her flirting. The company had only known about Edwards impending divorce for a week. It wasn't too much of a shock to her that the women wouldn't wait to pounce on Edward. He was a good catch. He'd slept around a fair bit in the year that he and Jess were separated but never with anyone in the company. That wasn't his style. He had far too much dignity to sleep with someone below him and his father would never forgive him if he did.

This fact eased Bella's concerns a bit. But what left Lauren's mouth next made her skin crawl.

"So, Edward, are you here with anyone or are you looking for a date tonight?" Lauren purred, now leaning onto the table in an attempt to look sexy, but she was failing quite predominantly.

"Oh god," Bella sighed, turning away. "I think I just threw up in my mouth a little bit." Bella didn't hesitate to get up. Before she'd even thought about where to go she found herself at the bar. "Tequila Sunrise, a little more Tequila than sunrise." She winked at the bartender. She sat down on one of the stools and glanced over at the dance floor and found herself envying every single person out there.

They all made dancing look so effortless and natural. Edward swore to her that she was actually a good dancer. Maybe she was, but she didn't see it that way. She'd barely been able to dance with Edward at any of the events the previous years because she'd always been on Jake's arm and no one would dare wrestle Bella way from Jacob, he was far too intimidating. But Bella didn't mind. Jacob would cling to her, rocking her small body back and forth in his arms and she'd lose herself in him.

Bella downed her glass, "Fucking men." She grumbled.

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that."

Bella looked up and blushed lightly, seeing Carlisle standing before her, a dashing smile spread across his handsome face. "Oh, I wasn't talking about you." She shook her head.

He laughed, "I know. I didn't think you were. Having man troubles?" He asked, coming to rest against the bar beside her, shaking his empty scotch glass at the bartender who immediately began preparing him another glass.

Bella swiveled in her chair to face the bar. "No, everything's fine." She said drearily, resting her chin rather unfeminine like on her hand.

"So, you ruling out the entire male race was spur of the moment then?"

Bella sensed the teasing in his voice and smiled.

"Did you want someone to talk to?" Carlisle offered.

She couldn't help but smile at his kindness. He really was the best boss ever. "It's nothing, really. Jake's out of town on business and I just miss him, I guess."

"Another convention?"

She nodded. "Yet another convention."

Carlisle sipped thoughtfully at his scotch. "Are you sure you're okay with him finding success in your own success Bella?"

This was a question Bella had often asked herself. She was still unsure of the answer. "I'm happy that he's getting somewhere. He's really talented at what he does. He deserves success just as much as the next person." She meant every part of it.

Carlisle nodded. "Are you upset because he's finding success? Or are you upset because, if he finds success, he won't be around as much?"

Carlisle Cullen had just hit the nail on the head. Bella rubbed her forehead and groaned into her palms. "I'm a horrible person."

Carlisle chuckled, reaching up to rub a reassuring hand against Bella's back. "You're not a horrible person. It's perfectly natural to feel this way. You've gotten used to him always being around. But it's a good thing, Isabella. This is a good thing." He reached his hand and rubbed Bella's shoulder soothingly.

"You're right. Of course you're right. You're always right."

Carlisle placed his now empty scotch glass onto the table and straightened. "Enough of this brooding Isabella, you must accompany me for a dance, seen as my son seems to have taken my wife." He noted, glancing over at Emmett who was twirling Esme around the dance floor like they were bloody Fred Astaire and Ginger Rogers.

"God! Because that's not intimidating." Bella groaned as Carlisle took her hand.

"You have _me _as your partner, sweetheart. You'll be fine." He pulled her by the waist to move closer to him, and spun them in a circle nearer to the center of the dance floor. Bella could immediately feel eyes on her. "Relax Bella, you're doing fine."

"Everybody's watching." Bella squeaked through gritted teeth.

"And you look amazing, just relax." He spun her in another circle and Bella took a deep breath through her nose. And Carlisle was right, she was doing fine. She looked graceful even which was no small task.

The song finished and Bella was about to step back from Carlisle when another hand came to rest on her shoulder.

"Bella, you look stunning out there." Bella turned, coming face to face with Mike Newton. Mike had been working at the magazine for a little over 3 years. He was another sports writer, like Emmett and had recently been promoted. He was quite a good looking kid, quite smart too. He'd had his eyes set on Bella since day one.

"Oh, thanks Mike." Bella blushed, dropping her hand from Carlisle's shoulder.

"Mr. Cullen." Mike held his hand out to shake Carlisle's and the two greeted one another. "I was wondering if I could borrow Bella here, take her for a spin."

Bella growled in her throat. _I'm not a bloody car! _She thought bitterly.

"Of course Mr. Newton, she's all yours." Carlisle gently patted Bella's back and handed her off to Mike who immediately took her in his arms. Bella was immediately tense again.

"You look beautiful tonight, Bella." Mike said huskily into her ear, probably trying to sound sexy.

Bella just rolled her eyes. "Thanks Mike."

He continued to shuffle around the dance floor, dragging Bella along with her. He definitely did not have the same grace Carlisle did. But that wasn't really his fault. The Cullens' were a rare breed of perfection and that fact constantly reminded Bella that she was not.

Bella moved her head so she wouldn't have to see Mike watching her intensely as they danced. She opted instead to look over his shoulder. Eyes were on her and Mike and she felt ill.

"So Bella," Mike spoke again, still trying to sound husky and sexy, which still wasn't working at all. "Where's Jake? This must be the first gala I've actually been able to dance with you since I started here."

"He's away on business. He wanted to be here though."

"He should've been here. It's dangerous letting you out on your own."

Bella stepped back, glaring up at Mike. "What's that supposed to mean!? He doesn't own me!"

Mike's cheeks reddened in embarrassment and he shook his head, "No, no that's not what I meant at all."

"He doesn't have to let me out. I can do what I want!" She was overreacting and she knew that.

"Bella, is everything alright here?" The honey tone of Edward's voice behind her sent a wave of calm through her body. She turned to find him standing behind her, smiling sweetly.

Bella let her hands drop to her sides and eyed Edward in a silent plea to be saved from Mike Newton's clutches.

Edward smirked. "Mr. Newton, I hope you don't mind but I promised Bella a dance."

Mike, not wanting to upset Edward nodded obligingly and left the dance floor with his tale between his legs. Bella sighed and turned to Edward who immediately bought her body to his own, holding her hand delicately as he led Bella across the dance floor with the same grace his father and brother owned.

"Why is it I can't leave you alone with Newton for any period of time without you declaring world war 3 on his sorry butt?" Edward chuckled.

Bella smiled, "I just don't like him. He's good at his job sure, but that's where it ends."

Edward nodded, spinning them in a circle. All eyes in the room were on them, but they didn't seem to notice. "He was right though, you do look beautiful tonight." Bella blushed and Edward smiled, noticing the redness rise in her cheeks. "Your blush just makes you more beautiful."

Bella groaned and hung her head back. "Gees, Edward. Anyone would think you're trying to take me home tonight," She giggled.

"If I was taking you home I wouldn't have to butter you up."

"Oh really?"

He nodded, "I'd barely even have to try."

"You make me sound easy." She laughed. "Okay Mr. Cullen, hypothetically speaking, if you were trying to take me home tonight, what would you do?" She teased.

His eyes danced with mischief as he looked down at her. "I wouldn't have to use lines on you to get you to come home with me Bells. Lines don't work on you."

Bella laughed, "How would you know what works on me?"

He looked at her knowingly, "I know you better than anyone else, Bells. Guys need more than just words to get your interest. You like the physical as well." He pulled her closer, so that her breasts were rubbing against his own chest.

"Do your best, Edward." She challenged. The smug smile Edward then sent her she took as an acceptance.

"First, the guy would have to pull you close, and keep you close, so that your bodies are always touching." He spun them around again and he felt her body meld against his own, the muscles of his chest rippling as he spun them. "And as you'd dance, he'd lean his mouth by your ear," He demonstrated each step as he told her. "And he'd whisper how beautiful you look, as he pushes his body against your own."

Bella gasped and she felt him smile against her cheek.

"He'd trail his lips down your neck," He knew he was pushing it and that there were a lot of eyes on them at that moment, but he wasn't about to let her get the best of him. He peppered light kisses down the side of her neck and she whined in her throat. "And move his hand up to cup your cheek as he pulled back to look into your eyes."

Edward was surprised to see the glassiness in her brown eyes and he smiled inwardly, leaving the dazzling smirk on his lips.

"And he'd tell you that you're the most beautiful woman in this room, and it would be his honor if he could take you home. And then he'd lean in," Edward's head loomed closer to her own and he watched Bella's eyes glance from his lips to his eyes and then back again. He licked his bottom lip and felt her shudder in his arms. "And he'd kiss you." He whispered dropping his own gaze to her lips.

The moment Bella began to lean in, Edward grinned which seemed to knock her out of her stupor. She stepped back and shook her head, glaring up at him. "Okay fine, round one to you." She scowled and looked around the room, and the eyes that were still on them. She then spotted Lauren eyeing up Edward from across the room. Lauren began to head over and Bella felt her stomach lurch. "Here comes lover girl." She spat bitterly and left Edward standing in the middle of the floor as she headed back to her stool at the bar.

-_-_-_-

Bella spent the next hour and a half knocking back cocktail after cocktail. Tequila was never a good drink for her. It always made her blunt, aggressive and angry, never a good mixture, especially not at a work event. The crowd was dwindling down by the time Edward found her again. Not that he'd have to look hard, she hadn't moved for hours.

"How many of those have you had?" Edward asked as he leant up against the bar beside her, lifting Bella's glass from her hand, sniffing the contents. He almost doubled over as he began to cough. "Christ, Bells! How much Tequila did you put in these things?" He left the Tequila on the bar and ordered a flat white for her.

Bella was having trouble staying on her stool and her dress was getting dangerously close to falling off her shoulder.

"You're so tragic Bells."

Bella narrowed her eyes, looking as if she could fall asleep at any moment. "Hey! Don't criticize me okay! My boyfriend has biceps the size of your head and he won't hesitate to break your pretty little face."

Edward tried not to laugh at her threat, clearly it was meant to be taken seriously. "I'm taking you home…yet again."

"You're not taking me home, fucker! Okay? I am in a committed relationship so your cock isn't coming near me!" She pointed in his face, letting one eye shut so she could see him better.

"Oh wow! Hey, Drunkerella! I've missed you, haven't seen you since last night." Edward grabbed the cappuccino and placed it in front of Bella. "You're gunna drink this, and then I'm taking you back to your house."

"I'm not fucking you there either!" She declared, bringing the hot coffee to her lips.

Edward shook his head, watching Bella hold onto the bar so she wouldn't fall off her stool. She was never good with alcohol. Sometimes Edward wondered whether she'd developed a problem, which made him feel guilty for not realizing.

"Where's your little slut gone, Fuckward?" Bella spat, downing her flat white in a matter of minutes.

Edward rolled his eyes. Bella was so obnoxious on Tequila it was easier to just ignore her. "Come on, Bells." He gripped her arm and helped her off the stool, pulling her against his side, if he hadn't she would've fallen flat on her face.

"You should go fuck Lauren. She's probably better company than I am right now." Bella burped in his ear, slumping against his shoulder.

"What's gotten into you, Bells?" He sighed, wrapped his arm around her so their position looked a little more natural. He managed to lead her out to a cab without drawing too much attention. He gave the driver her address. "What's wrong with you, Bells? I know you like to drink but this is just sad." He ran his fingers through her hair. She was facing out the window, leaning on her elbow.

"I'm so stupid." She stated in a small voice.

Edward rubbed her back but didn't say anything. The cab pulled up out the front of her apartment and Edward paid, following Bella from the cab. "Here, let me help you up." He took her arm but she shook him off.

"You shouldn't be there with me. You're a newly single bachelor. You should be…out on the rebound or something. You shouldn't have to be here looking after me."

Edward's hands fell defeated at his sides. "You aren't allowed to push me away Bells."

"I'm not pushing you away. I'm sad because I miss Jake and I drink because I can't deal with that." She was trying her hardest not to slur and it was mostly working.

"He's only been gone for two days. What are you going to do when he has to go overseas? When he's gone for weeks? What are you going to do then? Stay in your apartment and drink by yourself?"

"Don't do that, Edward. I drink in social situations, so what if I go a little overboard sometimes?"

"I don't mind that you drink, Bells. But when you drink because you're emotional, that's when it gets dangerous. You're drinking to numb yourself and it's worrying for me."

"Well, you shouldn't worry about me, Edward. I don't belong to you."

Edward's eyes narrowed, "I don't think you belong to me. I worry about you because I care, Bells. You're not just my co-worker, you know that. You're my best friend. Stop pushing me away."

"Why didn't you stop me if this was so worrying for you? You saw me at the bar. You saw me walk away from you. You could've stopped me, but you didn't."

"I shouldn't have to stop you. Like you said, you don't belong to me Bella."

Bella shook her head and dug around in her clutch for her key. "This is pointless, this conversation is going nowhere. I'm going to bed, and you should go home as well." She fumbled with the key in the lock for a few moments but eventually got it open.

"Fine, goodnight Bella," Edward snapped, turning to walk across the street. The pair very rarely fought, and when they did it always left a mark.

-_-_-_-

Bella was drifting in and out of sleep. Time had gone by since she'd stormed in but she wasn't sure how long. She couldn't get Edward out of her head. She had acted so immaturely it made her angry. She'd treated Edward like a nuisance as opposed to what he really was; an angel. She'd blamed her behavior on him. He shouldn't have to save her from herself. She should be able to save herself.

She felt so guilty but she didn't have the guts to text him.

She stirred in her already light sleep when she heard a key turn in her door. Footsteps were heard in her hallway so she sat up, flicking the lamp beside her bed on. The door opened and bronze hair appeared.

"Edward." Bella sighed, patting the bed as he came into the room.

"I couldn't sleep with the way we left things." He flopped onto his stomach on the bed, crawling up to rest his head on the pillow beside her. Bella lay back so she was side by side with him.

"I'm sorry I got so drunk. It's embarrassing for you and the company." Bella stared at her hands and Edward reached out, taking one into his own. "I'm not dealing with Jake being away." She confessed. "I'm so used to him being here all the time I'm just not sure how to handle it."

Edward gave her hand a squeeze. "Y'know, if it's the company you're worried about, you can come and stay at my place or I can come and crash in the spare room."

She smiled at him. "Angela's here sometimes but she spends most of her time at Ben's place these days. It's just lonely."

Edward nodded, "Well, I'd be happy to keep you company, Bells. You just have to say the word."

"I'm sorry."

"I know."

"I'm a mess."

"I know."

"I love you, Edward."

"I love you too, Bella."

**To Be Continued…**

_**A/N: I love these two. I just do.**_

_**Reviews get you a dance with the Cullen of your choice. =]**_


	4. Cappuccinos & Virgin Margaritas

_**A/N: This is a little shorter than previous chapters. No real reason, it just didn't need to be any longer haha.**_

_**Thanks to everyone who's alerted, faved or reviewed. I hope your dance with the Cullen of your choice was enjoyable.**_

_**By the way I'm looking for a beta for this story, so if you're interested, or know of anyone who would be interested please do be letting me know.**_

_**And away we go...**_

**DISCLAIMER:** _**All things Twilight related belong to Stephanie Meyer. The events depicted in this story are entirely false and fictional and any similarities to real events are simply coincidental. All fictional text is owned solely by RainerNight and is not to be reproduced or redistributed without express written authorization RainerNight 2010**_

**COFFEE MOURNINGS & COCKTAIL KNIGHTS**

**Cappuccinos / Virgin Margaritas**

"I think something died in my mouth." Bella groaned, rolling over on the bed. Edward was perched on his elbow watching her sleep which startled her when she let her eyes flutter open to look up at him. "Why the fuck do you look so perky?"

Edward chuckled, "Because I, unlike you, didn't drink my water weight in Tequila, and I, unlike you, am not hung-over." Edward leant forward, tapping his index finger against Bella's nose making her go temporarily cross-eyed.

Bella scowled, "Yes well, I, unlike you, have feelings, and I, unlike you, am not a fucking stalker! Don't watch me sleep!" She snapped pushing at his elbow so he fell back onto the bed. Bella sat up, taking in her surroundings. And then a flash of the previous evenings events flashed across her mind like a bad re-run. "Oh gees..."

Edward reached over tapping her thigh, "Everything alright, sunshine?"

Bella smiled painfully. "Just peachy," She forced out before falling back onto the bed beside Edward. "Did you sleep in here all night?"

"No, I came back in about a half hour ago. You snore too loud." Edward poked her side.

Bella grabbed the pillow from under his head and pushed it against his face with a laugh. "I do not."

Edward moved the pillow revealing a wide grin to Bella. "Okay, maybe I snore too loud. You should be thanking me for saving you from the freight train."

"Thank you for saving me from the freight train." She deadpanned.

"You're welcome." Then in a way too quick movement that made Bella's head hurt, Edward sat up, moving to his knees. "Now, would you like to go out for breakfast or would you like me to make something?"

Bella arched an eyebrow at him, "You're too fucking perky in the morning! It's antagonizing!"

Edward shrugged, "What do you expect? I have a quick recovery time. I'm not dead for half a day like you are."

"Yeah well, there's no need brag." Bella sighed, swinging her legs over the side of the bed, moving into a sitting position. "Oh god, my head is thumping." She complained. She felt Edward move off the bed and looked over to see him hovering by the door.

"I'll get you some Tylenol and you get in the shower. We'll reconvene in the kitchen then I'm taking you out for waffles!" He winked at her then left the room.

"Fuck you, Edward." Bella flipped off his retreating figure.

"I saw that!" Edward laughed before disappearing out of view.

"Damn, I'm way too predictable."

Bella pulled herself off the bed and pottered her way into the bathroom. After a quick cold shower, to wake her up, she brushed her teeth then stumbled out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel. She changed into a pair of light blue jeans; light green Dunk's and a matching green t-shirt with a Care Bear on the front. It was a Sunday; she didn't have to dress up.

"Did you bring a change of clothes?" Bella asked Edward when she finally made it to the kitchen after applying some eyeliner and Chapstick.

Edward shook his head, popping a grape into his mouth. He pushed a bottle of water and the Tylenol across the counter and grinned at her. "I'll find something of Jake's. I always do." He moved off the stool at the breakfast bar and kissed Bella's forehead before he moved down the hall.

Edward had crashed at Bella's place numerous times before. He knew where everything was almost as if it were his own home. Some guys would feel weird wearing someone else's boyfriends' clothes, but Edward had a tactic. If he dug into the back of Jacob's wardrobe he would find the light colored clothing, shirts in bold color's or prints that Jake never wore that normally still had the tags on. And seen as Jake always wore dark wash jeans or dress pants the light wash skinny jeans or cargo shorts were normally new as well.

Edward chose a deep purple t-shirt with a picture of a hand holding a sword on the front and a pair of medium blue skinny jeans. He didn't normally like wearing skinny jeans but his legs weren't too bad and they always accentuated his package which made Bella uncomfortable and that was entertaining for him.

He showered and left his hair wet, pulling his sneakers on as he headed back to the kitchen. He found Bella sitting at the breakfast bar sculling back a carton of milk. "Are you sure that's a good idea, sweetheart?" He asked, eyeing the carton.

She tilted it higher and swallowed before letting it drop back onto the counter as she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. "I guess we'll find out." She shrugged, pushing herself off the stool. "Are we off?"

Edward grabbed his keys and his wallet off the table, tucking them into his back pocket and grabbed his Blackberry, checking for messages "I'm ready, do you have everything?"

She nodded, patting her pocket as she headed to the door. "Ladies first," She gestured to Edward as she held the door open, smiling politely.

"Thank you, sir." Edward sauntered through the door and into the corridor, waiting for Bella to lock up the house. "How often is Angela actually here?" Edward frowned as they headed out of the apartment building.

"Uh," Bella scratched her head, her still wet hair falling into her face, "A few days a week. If Ben has to work late she'll come back here but he normally picks her up on his way through."

Edward frowned, "I don't like the idea of you being here by yourself so frequently."

Bella laughed, "I'm not a damsel in distress, Edward. I can take of myself." She felt thankful that she had someone like Edward to worry about her so much, but it was unwarranted. Bella knew how to throw a punch and she had a very effective tazer she'd got off the internet that lived in her bedside table.

"I know you're not, Bells. I just worry about you. You know, I worry." He smiled sheepishly, stuffing his hands into his pockets. "I just don't like the idea of you being in your apartment all alone missing Jake. It's depressing."

"Well, you live alone. I don't worry about you."

"That's because I'm a man and you know I can look after myself."

Bella snorted, "That's double standards."

"I'm an asshole, you know this." He pushed the door open for her and she rolled her eyes at him, heading out of the building. The air was crisp but the sun was warm and Bella delighted in the feel of the heat on her face. "You look beautiful when you do that, Bells."

Bella's eyes opened and she looked back over at Edward who was smirking at her. "God, don't stare at me. You're freaking me out." She pushed his chest playfully and headed up the road to the cafe on the corner a few blocks down that the pair normally frequented on a Sunday morning. "What is it with this staring thing you have going on? I mean, I guess it's okay when I'm asleep because I'm sleeping so I can't see you, but don't do it when I'm awake. It's really weird."

Edward shrugged, kicking the ground with his shoe as they walked. "I have an admiration for all things beautiful, you know that." He nudged her side as they walked and she stumbled almost hitting the wall. He laughed, reaching out to steady her. "God, you really need to work on your coordination. Or just drink less."

"This has nothing to with my drinking!" Bella said pushing Edward away. "My legs are uneven so I tend to walk more to the right anyway." She nodded matter-of-factly. Edward tried not to laugh but failed, pointing as he did so. "I hate you, Edward." She pouted, pushing him again.

"I love you too, Bella." Edward laughed, throwing his arm over her shoulder. "And trust me, your legs are even." He looked down at her jean clad limbs, "Long, but even."

She playfully smacked his chest as they entered the cafe, taking a seat outside. Edward handed Bella her menu and the two began to peruse their options in silence. The waitress, a long legged sandy blond came traipsing over, smiling flirtingly at Edward. "Can I take your order?" She asked, batting her lashes at Edward.

Bella rolled her eyes. This wasn't out of the norm for the pair. Bella had resigned herself to the fact it would just be one of those things she'd have to deal with when it came to hanging out with Edward. He was attractive, she knew that. She wasn't blind. She understood why women flocked to him like moths to a flame. He was endearing and charming. His smile was alluring and infectious and lit his entire face up with a childish aura that Bella guess enticed the opposite sex like wine would to an alcoholic.

His cheekbones were high and his jaw was chiselled like that to rival a marble statue. Bella had been swimming with Edward enough times to know that he had an amazing body so it was only natural that other women would want to rub up against him for one reason or another. And she wasn't jealous or envious of any of the woman who got to do that with him. She was very happy with Jake. It was the way the women chose to go about it, throwing themselves at him that made her uncomfortable.

Bella ordered a stack of pancakes with bacon and hash brown bits and Edward ordered waffles with a side of fruit salad and toast and they both ordered Cappuccinos. Bella watched the waitress send Edward another flirtatious glance over her shoulder before she walked away, heading inside.

"She should've just mounted you." Bella mumbled, lining her cutlery up on her napkin.

Edward frowned, his eyebrows creasing. "What are you talking about?" He asked, tilting his head to the side as he usually did when he was confused, like an inquisitive dog.

"That girl," She grimaced, "She was practically drooling on you. You should hand her a napkin next time she comes back, that shit was nasty."

Edward stared at her a moment before a grin broke out on his face. "What are you going on about Bella? She took our orders. She wasn't flirting with me!"

"Oh really? You didn't catch her hair flick or the way she only looked at you even when she was taking my order, or the little wave she gave when she walked away? No Edward, not even you are that obtuse."

"Obtuse!? I was sitting right here, I noticed nothing apart from the stink eye you were giving her like she just killed your grandmother!"

"She has no class, Edward. You can do so much better!"

Edward folded his arms, sitting back in his seat. "Are you saying she has no class because she was flirting with me? Or are you saying she has no class because she's a waitress?"

Bella mouth fell open that. "Fuck you, Edward. You of all people should know that that is not what I meant about class! I was referring to the fact that you are here with me. What if I wasn't your best friend? What if I was your girlfriend or your fiancé? She doesn't know that I'm not. What if I was? That would be classless of her to hit on you assuming you were single. If I go anywhere with Jake and a girl flirts with him he sets them straight because it doesn't make him look stupid, or me look stupid, it makes her look stupid. And cheap. And desperate."

Edward thought a moment, tapping his fingers rhythmically against his arm. "That's way too complex to even begin to fathom, Bella. You know that sounds insane right?"

"It's not insane! It's fact! When a girlfriend is put in that position by another girl flirting with their man we don't get angry at the significant other we get mad at the girl, you know why?"

"Because men are obtuse and we wouldn't know a girl was flirting with us until they're bouncing on our cocks?"

Bella cringed at Edward's crudeness which made him laugh. "No you fist full of assholes, because when other girls look cheap and nasty it makes all women look bad! That waitress batting her eyelashes at you made _all_ women look bad."

"That's ridiculous; you haven't asked every woman for their opinion."

Bella scowled, "I'll stab you with this fork, I fucking will." She said grabbing the cutlery off the table.

"That's a spoon." Edward pointed out and Bella looked down to see he was right.

"You're a spoon!" She retaliated, throwing the spoon at Edward who caught it, smiling with his tongue between his teeth. Bella slumped back in her chair and growled, looking away from Edward.

"You're too cute when you're mad." Edward complimented.

"Go fuck a donkey!" Bella grumbled, kicking the table leg with her shoe. "God, I think I'm starting my monthly soon." She shifted in her chair. "I'm so moody all the time."

Edwards smirk then disappeared and was replaced with one of total disgust, "Oh god, Bella! Not at the breakfast table!"

Bella laughed behind her hand and watched the waitress come back to the table, delivering their coffees. She smiled politely at Edward then walked away.

"See, there was no flirting there."

"She probably heard me ranting, my voice travels you know?" Bella stated, lifting her cup to take a sip.

"Yeah, trust me. I know. I do work with you y'know."

"Hey!" She pointed her teaspoon at him. "If you want peace and quiet, get your own office!"

Edward smiled, shaking his head at her. "And leave our little sanctuary? Never!"

Bella smiled in return. "We do have it pretty good don't we?"

"We definitely do."

-_-_-_-

"So you'll definitely come to the lawyers with me tomorrow morning?" Edward asked as he unlocked the door to his apartment. That night Edward was hosting the monthly Mexican & Margarita night. The Cullen siblings and Bella all took turns once a month to host the night. It was just a little bit of fun to help battle the stress of their jobs.

"Of course, I said I'd come so I will." Bella smiled, hauling the shopping bags into the apartment, pushing past Edward to head towards the kitchen.

"You aren't going to threaten to cut Jessica's brakes like you did last time?" He asked with a smile, shutting the door behind him.

"I'll try to restrain myself." Bella shrugged, depositing the bags on the kitchen counter. "But she started that! My ass did _not_look fat in those pants!"

"No it did not." Edward winked, reaching over to pat Bellas behind.

"Get out of it!" Bella giggled, pulling out the ingredients for the chicken enchiladas. "So, do you want to prepare the margaritas' or shall I?"

"You can do it. I'll start on the food. By the way, make them virgin."

"Virgin?"

Edward gave her a knowing look and she sighed. "Okay fine, no Tequila. Point taken."

Edward smiled and reached over, rubbing Bellas shoulder supportively. He pulled on his apron washed his hand and the pair began their graceful dance of preparing a meal. They'd done it countless times and it was always so natural.

"Bella, can I ask you something?" Edward asked as they set the table.

"Of course, you don't have to ask if you can ask you should just ask." Bella said following Edward around, setting out plates after he put the place mats and napkins down.

"Say _ask_ again." Edward giggled.

"Ask," Bella said with an eye roll.

Edward's smile disappeared and he turned to face Bella, leaning against the back of one of the wooden dining chairs. "Do you think getting a divorce is the right thing for me to do? Do you think I'm making the right choice giving up on my marriage like this?"

Bella sighed and pulled a chair out, gesturing to the one beside her for Edward to sit down on which he did, turning to face her. "When you married Jessica you thought it was forever. She was everything you wanted and you loved her with your whole heart, did you not?"

Edward nodded, wringing his hands in his lap. "She was perfect for me, or at least that's what I thought."

Bella shrugged, "And then she changed. You loved the girl Jessica used to be, not the girl she is now. Love is strange like that, it can evolve and mould itself into different shapes and it's not a bad thing that that happens. You married a girl who doesn't exist anymore. And at the end of the day, if you weren't what she wanted anymore then she doesn't deserve you."

"So I'm not giving up too soon?"

Bella shook her head, "She gave up a long time ago. You didn't stop trying Edward, she stopped loving you, and then you caught up."

Edward nodded sadly and Bella's heart went out to him. He was normally such a happy guy, playful and kind, but she was one of the very few people Edward allowed to see his pain. "I'm just not used to failing." He half smiled and ran a hand through his hair.

Bella reached out, taking his hand in hers. "You haven't failed anyone, Edward. She failed you.  
That's not your fault."

"I know. It's just hard."

Bella gave his hand a squeeze, "I'm here for you. You know that, right?"

"I know." He sent her a genuine smile and stood up, keeping her hand in his. He wrapped his other arm around her shoulders and bought her body against his in a tight hug. "I don't know what I'd do without you, Bells. You're the only thing keeping me sane."

Bella smiled against his chest, inhaling his scent. "Somebody has to." She whispered against his chest. "Now," She pushed him back, pulling her hand from his. "The others will be here soon, let's get back to it." She winked at him, heading back into the kitchen, and Edward followed after her, as he always would.

**To Be Continued...**

_**A/N: Because I don't think I say it enough, thanks to everyone who reads my stuff, it's humbling.**_

_**Add me on twitter for updates, teasers and general ramblings. Twitter(dot)com/RainerAdaire**_

_**Reviews get you home cooked meal made with love by Edward Cullen's hands.**_


	5. Cups of Coffee & Red Wine

_**A/N: Thanks to everyone who's alerted, faved or reviewed. I'm glad you all are liking it.**_

_**Remember to spread the word. =] **_

_**I'm still looking for a beta btw.**_

_**And away we go...**_

**DISCLAIMER:** _**All things Twilight related belong to Stephanie Meyer. The events depicted in this story are entirely false and fictional and any similarities to real events are simply coincidental. All fictional text is owned solely by RainerNight and is not to be reproduced or redistributed without express written authorization RainerNight 2010**_

**COFFEE MOURNINGS & COCKTAIL KNIGHTS**

**5. Cups of Coffee / Red Wine**

"COME ON, BELLS! WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE!!" Edward's voice echoed through the corridors of his house down the hallway to the spare room where Bella was currently creating an outfit from one of Edward's t-shirts and a pair of tights she'd left behind on another occasion. "GET YOUR BOOTY MOVING, LADY!!"

"SHUT UP, EDWARD!! MY BOOTY'S GOING AS FAST AS IT CAN!"

"CAN I WATCH!?"

"FUCK OFF!!"

After the dinner the previous night the group had settled down in front of the plasma screen and determinedly attempted to watch The Godfather the entire way through. Bella fell asleep a mere 20 minutes into the movie and slowly the others followed. Edward had awoken in the early hours of the morning to see the menu screen of the DVD replaying and the clock on the player flashing 2:47am and Bella's head was resting gently against his chest. He smiled down at her after he noticed the others must've awoken and taken themselves home.

He silently applauded Emmett and his ability to sneak out without breaking anything and moved gently from under Bella's head. He straightened up the living room, turned off the electronics, and just as he'd done countless times before - carried Bella's sleeping body to the spare bedroom and put her to bed.

That's where Bella had woken up that morning cradled in the gentle softness of the king sized bed Edward kept in his spare room. Bella often wondered why Edward kept Egyptian cotton sheets on a bed that was very rarely slept in but decided against it, Edward was a strange guy, it was probably best to just leave it at that.

She pulled herself from the warm confines and threw herself into the shower in the adjoining bathroom. Bella had slept in that room so often Edward kept the same brands of shampoo, conditioner and body wash that she preferred. Each time she spotted them she smiled. She had no doubt he would make a fine husband to whoever he ended up with in the future, and then her mind drifted angrily to his current wife and she scowled.

The trip to the lawyers' office had forced Edward and Bella to take the morning off. They were almost certain the office would be ecstatic about that. They wouldn't be surprised if a lot of the writers decided to take the morning off since they wouldn't be in. They didn't mind of course. They would do the same thing if they were in their position.

Bella sighed going over what would more than likely occur in the meeting with Edward's dreaded ex. Jessica was a real treat. It astonished Bella if a word ever left that woman's mouth that didn't make her roll her eyes or want to go after her with a machete. Bella had never known what Jessica was like before she went through her change but Edward did. So for that fact alone, that small glimmer of hope that she could tell he still kept in his heart, she held her tongue and stayed as the supportive best friend. But it wasn't easy, especially when Jessica had decided somewhere along the line that Bella was the whole reason for the divorce in the first place.

After the shower she wrapped herself in a towel and headed out of the bathroom, through the spare room and down and across the hall to where Edward lived. She'd seen his room countless times so it wasn't as if it was forbidden. It was just as she'd expected it. Clean lines, modern furniture, and what looked like the world's most uncomfortable black slat bed placed on the far wall colored entirely in black linen. The tall boy in the corner was black and the two bedside tables were also black. It was like walking into the world's most OCD crypt. It made Bella's room look like the bright shiny asshole side of a rainbow where this side was most definitely Kansas, black and white and depressing.

Nothing was out of place. Not a single thing. Everything was perfectly straight, angular and it made Bella nervous every time she stepped foot through the door, as if she was messing up the room just by stepping being inside it. Bella heard the shower switch off in Edward's bathroom and hustled through to the large wrap around walk in closet that blocked the bathroom from his room. She pushed the large door open and slipped in flicking the light switch on that side, noting Edward must've entered from the other side.

"Morning, Bells." She heard Edward murmur through the open bathroom door making her smile that he knew so certainly it was her. Not that it would've been anyone else at that time.

"Good morning, Edward. Thank you for putting me to bed last night. What time did you fall asleep?" She asked moving to where he kept his button down work shirts, all perfectly aligned and organized by color on the far wall.

"I'm not sure. Probably not long after you. I don't know when we'll get through that movie, if we ever do." He chuckled and she heard his electric razor switch on.

"I don't know why we don't just give up. I mean, I know that movie's meant to be a big deal and everything but, dare I blaspheme, it's horribly boring." Bella yawned as she reached up, trying to grab a deep purple shirt from a shelf near the top where he kept his lavenders and lilacs. Bella was always admiring his fashion sense. He was definitely the best dressed at BE, apart from maybe Carlisle. She often wondered whether that was all their natural style or whether they had a little hand, called Alice. "Bloody shirt," She grumbled, climbing up to perch on the bottom shelf to reach up higher.

"Jesus, Bells." Edward laughed, coming into the wardrobe. "You'll pull one out and they'll all fall." Edward gripped her waist and hoisted her up, not the reaction she was expecting. She was actually hoping he'd come in and pull it down for her.

Reluctantly Bella reached up, tugging the shirt she wanted out of the pile trying to keep it in its order. She did a pretty good job and happily held her shirt up. "Got it!" she smiled down at Edward who lowered her back onto the ground.

"Stay where I can see you." he patted her head and reached up, grabbing a lilac shirt from the same shelf she'd just plucked her own prize from, smirking the entire time. Bella ignored the fact that he was dressed in only a tight pair of deep blue boxer briefs that left nothing to the imagination (not that Bella didn't already know what he was packing, because she did, which was a totally different story for another time), but instead concentrated on the fact he could've grabbed her shirt for her.

Bella frowned, "You're an asshole." She hit him playfully on the chest with his shirt and moved to exit.

"Yeah, I know." He replied just as Bella left. "You don't need my help remember. You have arms."

She ignored his retort and trudged back to her room. Bella was obviously becoming repetitive. She was of course, fiercely independent and saw no need for men to open door - pull out chairs or collect things for her. She was bought up with that frame of mind and had no intent on changing that thought process any time soon.

Bella pulled on the shiny black tights she'd somehow managed to leave behind on another occasion and added the purple button down on top. Edward had quite broad shoulders and a rather long torso so it fit more like a dress than a shirt. She kept the top buttons open to create cleavage and grabbed her belt from her jeans the day before, wrapping it strategically around her waist to create curves.

Bella giggled, checking herself out in the mirror. She looked chic, yet cute.

"Here," Edward entered the room holding a pair of leather patent heels. "These were left here by...I don't even remember who by. You might be able to use them a little better than me." He placed the shoes on the bed and looked her up and down, smiling appreciatively. "Do you have any idea how many men have fantasies about pretty girls wearing their shirts?"

Bella snorted and flounced over to where Edward was standing, grabbing the shoes off the bed. "The only way this could be deemed as a fantasy is if you have some sort of sexual attraction towards me that would cause you and your penis," she slipped both shoes on, standing taller than her usual 5'5" frame. She was still no competition for Edwards 6'2" of deliciousness but she was trying. "...to become protective and territorial over me so the fact that I would be wearing your shirt wouldn't necessarily give away the fact that I belong to you but in your male mind it would show you that I would want to be branded as yours thus making you the king." She reached up, flicking his forehead with her nail, "Which makes you a caveman." She grabbed her bag, her heels clicking on the hardwood floors as she made her way out of the room.

Edward smiled candidly. He'd never get enough of her sass. It was the sass that kept him going. It was the sass that made her so much more endearing. He quickly cleaned up the bed and turned the light switch off in the bathroom and hung up her towels. He was only mildly OCD. It wasn't so bad that it annoyed people, as far as he knew. Besides, there was nothing wrong with being clean. He'd only had the urge to clean Bella's apartment for her on 2 occasions, but the place was disgusting, and she was really thankful, whether she would admit it to him or not, which she didn't.

He grabbed his briefcase from the hallway and his jacket which lay delicately on top of it and headed towards the kitchen. He found Bella leaning against the breakfast bar sipping a cup of coffee from his machine that went on automatically every morning. He smiled when he noticed the other cup settled by her side which she moved across the counter towards him.

He settled onto a stool at the counter and sipped on his coffee, looking up at Bella from under his lashes. She was in deep thought, staring at the counter top as she twirled a strand of her mahogany hair absentmindedly sipping on her coffee with her other hand.

"What are you so deep in thought about? Looks like it hurts," He hid his smirk by taking another sip of his coffee.

Her eyes snapped to his and she seemed startled a moment as if she forgot where she was. She stood up straight as she shook her head in what Edward was assumed was an attempt to clear the thoughts from her head. "Sorry…just thinking too much I guess."

Edward cocked his head to the side. "Care to lighten the load?" He asked, lifting his eyebrows.

She sighed heavily, groaning as she pushed a hand through her hair. She went to say something several times but caught herself before the words escaped.

Edward reached forward, gently placing his hand over hers, catching her eyes again. "You can tell me anything you know that? This boat sails both ways."

She smiled and nodded, averting her gaze. "Jacob called and left me a message." She looked back up at him. "He arrived back in town early and went to surprise me but of course…I wasn't there." She shrugged and downed the rest of her coffee.

Edward withdrew his hand and furrowed his eyebrows. "And what did the message say?"

Bella groaned and rolled her eyes, pulling her phone out of her bag. She pushed a few buttons then thrust the phone across the counter to Edward. "Just push okay." She leant her elbows on the counter and watched him.

Edward picked up the phone and did as she said, lifting it to his ear.

_**Message received today at 1:42am**_

Edward always wondered what would happen if the computer recorded voice actually sounded happy instead of moments away from playing chicken with oncoming traffic.

**Bella…it's Jacob, obviously. It's almost 2 so I'm guessing you're not coming home. I wanted to surprise you. Surprise is on me I guess since you're not here. I'm assuming you're with Edward………**

The line went silent a moment and Edward thought Jacob must've hung up but the faint sound of a dry sob peaked his interest and he pressed the phone harder against his ear.

…**I fucking miss you even when I'm home…I love you.**

**End of message**

And then the voicemail clicked over. Edward placed the phone back on the table and stared at it. "Oh…" He sighed, finishing the rest of his drink. Edward now knew why Bella was in such a thoughtful mood. Jacob sounded, dare he say it, sad. Jacob was never sad. It just wasn't in his genetic make up to ever be sad. That was startling for him as well. Edward had known Jake for the entirety of their working relationship. He'd hung out with him countless times and he was always such a jovial guy. "Did you return his call?"

Bella nodded and sighed, "Yeah, I tried his cell a little while ago but it's turned off. I called the home phone but it went straight to answering machine. He's probably still asleep…" She trailed off chewing the inside of her lip, a nervous habit Edward found both endearing and annoying. "…if I'd have known he was going to be there I would've…"

"-no Bella, this isn't your fault!" Edward interrupted. He moved to pick up both of their mugs and place them in the sink before he turned to Bella, placing an arm on her shoulder. "The second you start blaming yourself for anything is the moment you start making this an issue. Jake knows that last night was our annual Mexican Sunday. He knows that, we've been having them every month on the same Sunday for the past 6 years."

Bella nodded knowing he was right, but the cloud still never left her face.

"There's nothing you could've done. He's probably just a little disappointed you weren't there to wrap your arms and legs around him and wrestle him out of his skinny jeans." He managed to get a smile out of her for that one. "Bells, he loves you and you love him. Things will be okay."

She nodded, half smiling up at him. "I know." She half heartedly admitted before she bent down, swiping her phone off the counter.

"Look, we can swing by the house if you want to see him, we can pick up your briefcase at the same time."

She gave him an annoyed look and rolled her eyes. "That would be a waste of time because your lawyers are in the opposite direction. It'll be fine. You're right. I'll try him again in the car let's just go or you'll be late and Jessica will take all your shit and buy Neverland Ranch." And the sass was back, and the cloud had disappeared.

"Yes ma'am." He grabbed his briefcase and keys off the table. As he looked the door a stray thought crossed his mind, "Do you reckon Neverland Ranch comes with Bubbles?"

Bella stopped just outside the door and turned to him. "Whatever did happen to Bubbles?" The two pondered the monkey for a moment before a similar look crossed both of their faces. "On second thought I don't want to know." She wrinkled her nose and shook her head and most definitely the thoughts with it.

"Yeah, no – that ain't right." Edward chuckled, shutting and locking the door behind him.

-_-_-_-

"I think that went well," Bella stated, looking around innocently as she straightened her shirt, flicked her wet hair out of her mouth and wiped Jessica's stank hair gel off her hand as she left the conference room.

"This is probably where I should say you really should not have done that, but I'm torn between doing that and making out with you because that was hot." Edward laughed, following Bella from the room where the screeching of Jessica was still being herded by her lawyer's Kate & Irina Denali of Denali & Co.

Edward's lawyers, a sibling duo of Alec & Jane Volturi of the Volturi & Appleby Group, followed the duo from the room. Jane was smiling smugly, laughing behind her hand and Alec was still wide eyed, running his hand through his hair.

"I think that went well," Edward grinned, repeating Bella's words from moments before.

Jane snorted and fished her Blackberry out of her jacket pocket and moved off to the side. Alec rolled his eyes, "Mr. Cullen, if you're going to bring Miss. Swan you need to make sure she doesn't do things like this, it's incredibly difficult to come to any settlement when she and Jessica are going at it across the table."

"Going at it!" Bella echoed before she burst into another round of laughter. "Oh gees, that was the best shit ever." She laughed wiping her eyes as she looked over at Jane who was gripping her stomach, laughing which just sent Bella off again.

Alec rolled his eyes once more and Edward tried to stifle his smile which he was pretty sure wasn't working.

Anything that could've happened in that conference room did happen. It had started out okay. Jessica and her lawyers were already in the room before Edward and Bella entered and took their seats at the table opposite. Alec and Jane seated beside Edward and Bella.

"It's good to see you ladies again," Alec smiled charmingly at the Denali sisters, pulling a file out of his briefcase, placing it on the table. Jane leant forward and poured herself a glass of water before she placed a file identical to Alec's on the table also.

Edward reached over, grabbing the water jug as he poured one glass and pushed it along the table to rest in front of Bella, and then he poured a glass of his own. Bella smiled a thank you and Edward shrugged at her, showing it was no big deal.

Just as Bella was about to take a sip of her water her eyes widened as if in slow motion, a snarling Jessica came leaping across the table, her arms out in front of her clawing the air like a crazed animal. Jessica grabbed the water glass causing the contents of the beverage to cover Bella's silken hair in water as she turned her head instinctively.

"YOU'RE FUCKING HIM AND EVERYONE KNOWS IT!!" Jessica screeched, lunging at Bella who then fell backwards in her chair as Jessica threw herself on top of her.

"YOU'RE FUCKING PSYCHO JESS!!" Bella wriggled out from under her just as Jessica's hands were about to clutch at Bella's neck. Bella sprawled to her feet and reached down, pulling at Jessica's hair which disgustingly came off in Bella's hand. "OH SICK!!" She screeched, throwing the hairpiece across the room where it landed rather haphazardly across the head of a statue sitting in the corner which made Edward burst into laughter. "Y'ALL ARE FUCKING CRAZY!!" Bella said horrified as she left the room.

"That was not my fault!" Bella told Alec as her laughter filtered away. "She lunged at me, you all saw that."

Edward shook his head, reaching his arm out to wrap it around Bella's shoulders, pulling her against him. "I'm never getting divorced at this rate."

Bella shrugged, "Maybe it'd be best if I don't come to these meeting anymore. It's obvious Jessica holds some sort of animosity towards me."

Edward ran a hand through his hair, looking down at the girl under his arm. "But I want you with me."

Bella smiled, looking up at him. "You know I would if I could, Edward. But you need this divorce and since your ex is obviously mentally unbalanced it might be better if you bring Emmett or Alice instead. Maybe even Jacob would be a better idea. I'd like to see Jess lunge at him." She snorted at the idea.

Edward pouted. He knew she was right, but it didn't mean he was okay with it.

-_-_-_-

"Are you sure he's going to be home?" Edward asked as he followed Bella around the grocery store, carrying her basket for her as she placed ingredients in it to make her world famous lasagna.

"Of course he's going to be home, where the hell else would he be?" Bella threw a roll of garlic bread into the basket then headed to the wine section. "Come, I need you to choose the right wine."

Edward refrained from rolling his eyes and allowed Bella to drag him around the store because that's what best friends do. He chose a bottle of red wine and placed it in the basket and followed Bella to the cash register.

"He hasn't answered my calls all day so I'm hoping this will work." Bella admitted as they loaded the 2 bags of groceries into the back of Edward's car. Edward drove a 2010 Mercedes Benz E-class Convertible. He used to drive a silver Volvo but he leant it to Emmett one week the year before and it somehow ended up wrapped around a tree. Emmett still claims he had no idea how it happened.

"Well yeah, you're probably right. Food always is the way to that man's heart." Edward smiled, climbing into the driver's seat.

"I'm still trying to figure out what I did wrong. Like you said if I acknowledge something went wrong does that mean I'm making it a problem?" Bella was watching Edward and he glanced over at her from time to time when he wasn't looking at the road.

Edward shrugged and shifted in his seat, "I don't know. Maybe just wait until you're home, talk it out with him than stuff his face with pasta. Maybe he was just tired last night because he wanted to see you and you weren't there. I know I'd be pretty bummed." Edward smiled on the side of his mouth.

Bella tucked her hair behind her ear and smiled back at him. "I'm really sorry about what happened at the lawyers today. I didn't know a glass of water would send her flying across the table."

Edward heaved a heavy sigh, his shoulders slumping. "It's getting to the point where I don't even know what to do anymore. I poured you a glass of water, that's all I did. She should never have reacted that way. I'm so ashamed."

Bella reached out, placing her hand on Edward's thigh. "It's not your fault that that happened. I think Jess has some underlying mental issues that maybe she needs to work through…either that or she's just a crazy bitch." She shrugged.

Edward smiled. "You put that so eloquently." He teased, grinning at her.

Bella poked her tongue out at him.

Shortly after, Edward pulled up in front of Bella apartment. He grabbed her groceries from the car but she insisted that it would probably be better if he didn't carry them up to the apartment for her.

"I can take it from here. I have arms remember." Bella smiled cheekily at him.

Edward nodded, shoving his hands into his pockets. "Okay well, call me and let me know how it goes okay?"

Bella nodded. "I will do so. Thank you Edward, for everything."

Edward reached down, kissing Bella's cheek gently. "You're always welcome. I love you, Bells." He said as he turned and ran around to the driver's side of his car.

"I love you, too Edward. Oh, by the way, I'm keeping your shirt." She wiggled her body at him as she kicked open the door to her building.

"You always do." He shrugged, waved and climbed into his car. He watched Bella awkwardly make her way into her apartment building before she disappeared into the elevator. He sighed heavily, pulling his seatbelt on. He was spoilt by her, because every time she left him, he missed her immediately.

**To Be Continued…**

_**A/N: I'd like you all to know I was attacked by a moth on 3 different occasions while writing this update.**_

_**The things I do for you honestly…**_

_**So, reviews get you Edward's button down, delivered to you by Mr. Edward Cullen himself clad ONLY in boxer briefs. Still wet from the shower. =]**_


	6. Caramel Frapuccinos & Long Island Icetea

_**A/N: So, here it is. Chapter 6.**_

_**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, faved or alerted. It means the world. But remember, spread the word. Tweet, facebook, whatever it is you do.**_

_**I'm starting a new job in the coming week or so so I'll have less time to devote to writing but I'll do my best to try and at least update weekly or every 10 days or something. IDK.**_

_**Still looking for a beta.**_

_**And away we go…**_

**DISCLAIMER:** _**All things Twilight related belong to Stephanie Meyer. The events depicted in this story are entirely false and fictional and any similarities to real events are simply coincidental. All fictional text is owned solely by RainerNight and is not to be reproduced or redistributed without express written authorization RainerNight 2010**_

**COFFEE MOURNINGS & COCKTAIL KNIGHTS**

**6. Caramel Frapuccinos / Long Island Ice Tea's**

_It's morning. It's morning time. It's morning. _Bella tried to roll over to check the time on her alarm clock, but Jacobs arm pulling her body close against his made it well near impossible. _Its morning and I'm stuck to the bed. It's morning. _Bella's inner alarm wasn't about to shut off anytime soon. With a heave of energy she found somewhere in her body she managed to maneuver herself from under Jacobs arm enough to roll onto her side.

Jacob's snoring halted and he shifted, pocketing himself behind Bella wrapping his arm around her waist, his hand coming up to grasp her breast almost painfully tight. "I know you have to get up, but stay a little longer." Jacob grizzled into the back of her neck, informing her he was awake.

Bella sighed and craned her head to check the time. She could lie in bed for at least a little while longer. "You're lucky it's still early." She grumbled, grabbing his hand shifting it away from her boob. Bella settled into her pillow and fell back into sleep. It was her Blackberry vibrating on her bedside table that alerted her back into reality. She bolted up in the bed, grabbing the phone as she checked the time. "OH SHIT!" She yelled, pushing Jacobs arm off herself. "I'M ON MY WAY!!" She yelled, answering her phone as she quickly sprinted into the bathroom.

"WE HAVE THE PHOTOSHOOT TODAY, BELLA!" It was Rosalie. Bella was supposed to be at work early that Tuesday because a photo shoot both her and Edward were to make an appearance at was being shot on the harbor for the cover of BE. She'd told Rosalie that the three of them would meet at the office an hour early so they could sort out things in the office before they were to leave.

"I'VE OVER SLEPT, I KNOW, I'M SORRY!" Bella quickly made her apologies and hung up, throwing herself into the world's fastest shower. Jacob wandered into the bathroom as Bella was rinsing the conditioner out of her hair. She watched him through the fogged up glass as he blindly made his way to the toilet, flicking the lid up before he flopped it out taking his daily morning leak. "I should never have let you talk me into staying in bed. I may actually have been early for once." Bella grumbled needing someone to vent to.

Jacob groaned, yawned and flushed the toilet. "I'm sorry, Bells. I just wanted you beside me for a little while longer. I guess I'm selfish like that." He shrugged, leaning back against the counter. He reached forward, opening the shower door so he could perve as Bella finished up her shower.

Bella craned her head over her shoulder and smirked at him she quickly ran her sponge over her body. "Didn't get enough last night, sailor?" She asked jokingly, shaking her ass playfully at him.

She heard him groan and her inner goddess who elated was currently running a shirtless victory lap. "Oh, I got plenty." He reached under the counter to grab Bella a towel and held it up as Bella turned the shower off, turning towards him before she stepped out of the glass cubicle. "But I don't think I'll ever get enough of you, Bella." He wrapped both the towel and his arms around her much smaller body, holding her gently yet protectively in a way only Jacob could.

Bella smiled up at him. "That's what a woman likes to hear in the morning." She tilted her head up, puckering her lips and was rewarded with a passionate kiss. Things had worked out between the two of them, Bella apologized for missing his call by making his favorite meal which he scoffed down and he apologized for being tired and irritable and taking it out on her by making love to her the way she liked, gentle, slow and rewarding for them both.

Bella changed into a black pencil skirt, a dark crimson blouse and a matching black fitted blazer, slipped her feet into her black Christian Louboutin 6 inch pumps and grabbed her briefcase, heading through to the kitchen.

Jacob turned from the toaster holding up a breakfast bagel smothered in cream cheese wrapped lovingly in a napkin. "Oh baby, you made me breakfast." She smiled, taking the bagel as she threw her case onto the counter and took a bite.

"I did, aren't I amazing? I put a bagel in the toaster."

Bella laughed, leaning over to press her lips to his neck as he made his own breakfast of cholesterol loaded bacon, eggs and hash bites. "What have you got planned for the day?" Bella asked, double checking she had everything she'd need that night as she continued to munch on her breakfast.

Jacob shrugged, tugging his sweat pants higher, which was to little avail since they slid back down to his hip bones anyway. "I'll probably head down to the shop at some point. See what the guys are up to." He said referring to the tattoo shop he co-owned with a friend he'd had since high school. Bella was so proud of him. He'd accomplished so much and worked so hard for everything. "What time do you think you'll be home?"

Bella threw the napkin into the rubbish and stood up, straightening out her skirt. "I'll only be in the office for a few hours this afternoon so I don't think I'll be too late. Did you have something in mind?"

Jacob shrugged. "I was gonna say you should invite Edward around for dinner tonight, I'll see if Angela's going to be, make a night of it."

Bella tilted her head, looking at him curiously. "Why do you want Edward to come to dinner?"

Jacob sighed and rubbed the back of his head, his shaggy hair barely shifting as it flopped around then fell back across his forehead. "I just feel like a bit of a dick for acting the way I did yesterday." He confessed. "I just want him to know there are no hard feelings, y'know. He's good for you, I'm glad we have his friendship, I just want him to know that."

Bella grinned, "Okay, I'll ask him. But now, I have to go." She bounded happily over to him, kissing his lips before she tugged her bag off the counter and flew out the door, jogging the short distance between her house and the office.

-_-_-_-

Edward absolutely loved arriving at the office before Bella and it happened more frequently than Bella would have liked. It was rare that the trio, of course including their wonder receptionist Rosalie, decided it would be beneficial to come into the office early, but it was usually decided by Bella who was usually the last to arrive.

Edward was waiting at Rosalie's desk when Bella finally came fumbling into the office.

"It's a pleasure to have you join us, Bellatrix." He grinned, throwing another skittle into his mouth.

Rosalie who was lounging back on her chair with her legs on her desk as she usually did reached out, trying to kick Edward off her desk where he was perched. Bella ignored Edward's stirring and narrowed her eyes at him as she made her way past them into their office.

Edward pouted. "Not even a fond 'I hate you Edward'?" He got up, following her into the office, carrying his candy with him. "Did things not go well between you and Kat von Jake last night?"

Bella snorted at his poor characterization attempt. "Things went very well with Jake last night, actually." She put her things down and grabbed the now half melted Caramel Frapuccino off her desk and took a sip. "In fact, he wants to know if you want to come around for dinner tonight. Y'know, some male-male-female-female bonding that is if Angela decides to actually show up."

Edward tilted his head to the side, quite similar to the way Bella did during curious episodes. "Oooh do we get to play charades?"

Bella rolled her eyes, grabbing her messages off her desk. "Pictionary, Edward! It's always Pictionary. But you can be on Jakes team this time. I can't believe you thought that monkey was a fucking penguin."

"It had a beak on its face, Bella!" Edward defended, falling down in the seat in front of Bella's desk. "I know you beg to differ but Jake and I both agreed that it had a beak."

"I am an award winning artist, Edward. Need I remind you?"

Edward rolled his eyes, throwing another skittle into his mouth before he spoke, "Winning an elementary art award when you were 7 for a picture of a house and your 1.5 parents hardly counts as an art award Bella, besides you gave yourself 3 arms!"

"It was abstract!!"

"It was crap!!"

"You're crap!" Bella huffed, falling down into her seat. "I'm starting to wonder why I keep you around, Edward. You're so judgmental." She threw her messages into the trash, sipping at her drink again.

"Because my father would never fire me, no matter how much he claims to love you."

"He_ does _love me. He loves me more than you anyway." Bella poked her tongue out at Edward who shook his head at her juvenile behavior. Even when she tried to take the higher road and ignore his taunting, she always gave in, every single time. "I don't want to talk about this anymore, I'm bored."

Edward laughed and stood up, "Shall we get going then? I've sorted out everything for the Fall fashion edition thinger you wanted to organize but didn't because you were too busy fucking your boyfriend." Edward paused, tensed and waited for the bomb to go off. He eyed her cautiously out of the corner of his eye and inwardly cringed when he caught sight of the death glare she was sending him.

"I wasn't fucking him, Edward Cullen!" She stood up, slamming her hands onto the table. "I slept in!!" She reached into her briefcase and pulled out her clutch handbag before she turned to storm towards the door.

"Bells," Edward chuckled, reaching out to grab her wrist. She whipped around, glaring up at him. "I was joking. Relax, we're going on a boat. Just relax." Edward threw his arm casually over Bella's shoulder, slinging his messenger bag over his own shoulder as the pair grabbed Rosalie and headed out of the office for a day on the ocean.

-_-_-_-

"You never mentioned your sea sickness before." Bella noted, glancing over at Edward who was leaning over the boats railing breathing deeply, trying to keep his eyes on the horizon.

"I don't normally go on boats. I just remembered why." Edwards pale face contorted in nausea as he leaned over the railing, groaning. Bella tried not to laugh as she held her hand over her forehead, watching the celebrities posing on the front of the boat.

"The one with the big hair, I think her tits about to fall out….OI!!! CHARLOTTE!!" Bella called out to one of the crew, "WARDROBE MALFUNCTION!" She pointed at the blond and Charlotte, the red headed wardrobe stylist quickly sprinted into the shot, pulling the blonds bikini top up and into place.

"If I wasn't so nauseous I would've enjoyed that view." Edward turned back around, facing Bella. The two had taken refuge at the side of the boat so if Edward vomited over the side it wouldn't put the celebrities off.

Bella laughed, taking a sip of her long island ice tea. It was after noon, Bella was her own boss, she could drink if she wanted to. "Yup, because boobs flopping out of tops are a total turn on and it wouldn't be perceived at all inappropriate for you to ogle a client." Edward pouted and unashamedly took a gander at Bella's chest. Bella noticed what he was doing and laughed loudly, reaching out to shove his chest. "That wasn't an invitation."

Edward sighed loudly, smirking.

"So, will you come to dinner tonight?" Bella asked, leaning on the wall opposite the railing.

"What will I get out of it?" He grinned at her.

"Uh, what? Is a good meal, a chance to talk about manly things with Jake and the obvious honor of my pleasurable company not good enough for you now, Cullen?"

"I do love to talk about manly things with Jake." Edward sighed happily. "Maybe today we'll talk about car engines and weight lifting." Edward tried to flex his non-existent muscles but quickly thought against it, crossing his arms in front of him.

Bella laughed, "Car engines? God you suck at being a guy."

Edward frowned, "I'm an editor in chief of an entertainment magazine that gets most of its revenue from its gossip columns and fashion spreads, I'm not exactly in touch with my masculine side."

"You just can't keep your hands off your feminine side."

"I'll keep my hands on _your _feminine side." Edward earned another slap across the chest from Bella for that one. "Yes, I'll come to the dinner. Gees, just stop hitting me."

Bella took another sip of her drink, "I wouldn't have to hit you if you'd stop trying to sleep with me."

Edward threw his arm over her shoulder, "Bella my love, I'll never stop trying to sleep with you."

"Sexual harassment!"

"Sexual attraction, you can't fight it." He shrugged, pulling her against his side.

Bella snorted then, pointing at something over at the shoot. "Okay, I could be wrong but I think the red head is doing her mating dance for you."

Edward craned his head around Bella to see Victoria, one of music's newest pop sensations. She was currently standing by the drinks table listening to her iPod, dancing provocatively as sent secret glances in Edward's general direction. "For all we know she could be looking at you." Edward sent quietly into Bella ear as his eyes wandered up and down Victoria's generous curves.

He was silently cursing the redhead. They had a history, one that no one from the magazine, or anyone in general knew about. It was shortly after Edward had found Jessica with her yoga instructor and instead of going to Bella for comfort he went to one of the well known celebrity bars, headed straight for the VIP section and scouted out someone to comfort him in a different way.

Too many drinks were consumed, too many flirty glances were exchanged and before Edward could stop what was happening he'd woken up beside Victoria as she snored like a buffalo on his arm. He was so mad at his dick he felt like chopping it off, but obviously, he didn't.

"Trust me, the way she's pushing her boobs forward, she's definitely not looking at me." Bella looked positively disgusted. "See, that is the one girl here who I just do not understand. She's like the epitome of everything wrong with Hollywood. She's a mediocre talent getting optimum press and success when in actual reality she's really not that good. I wouldn't even put her in the magazine if she didn't have such an avid following."

Edward swallowed down the guilt, grabbing Bella's drink from her hand to wash it down a bit easier.

"I just don't understand. She's not even a good role model. I mean that last song she released? Singing about riding some dudes joystick while she watches people dance in her bedroom? What the fuck? That's not something I'd want my kids listening to."

"It's a catchy song though." Edward said ignoring the glare Bella sent him as she downed the rest of her juice.

"Catchy or not, I just don't understand today's society. It's all sex sells this, and sex sells that."

"Would you like some sex Bella? You seem tense?" Edward teased earning another smack to the chest. "Quit hitting me!" He groaned, rubbing the ailing spot on his chest.

"I'm trying to be serious. Oh god, what is she doing now?" Bella's face contorted into total repulsion. Both of their attention averted back to Victoria who was doing some sort of random stretching, bending over so her ass and other select parts were on total view. "Jesus Christ…that's disgusting."

Edward hung his head in shame, shaking his head.

The crew took a break and headed inside the luxurious boat for lunch. Edward headed over to the buffet selection to make him and Bella a plate each. Bella was outside at one of the tables at the back talking to the photographer as he showed her some of the contact sheets. Just as he was heaping some macaroni cheese onto his plate Victoria had somehow headed over without him realizing.

"Hey there Edward, you're looking good." She leaned up against the table beside him, biting on the neck of her sun glasses.

Edward just about leapt out of his skin. "Jesus, Victoria. I didn't see you there." He dropped the spoon back into the tray after he placed a smaller helping onto Bella's plate for her. "What can I do for you?" he asked politely, trying to keep the conversation strictly business, although he knew by the look in Victoria's eye that she had other things on her mind.

"Did you miss me?" She winked at him, batting her long obviously false eyelashes at him. Edward felt nauseous again.

"What do you want Victoria?" He moved along the buffet table and spooned other foods onto the plates he thought Bella might like.

"I was just wondering whether you'd stopped pining after that co-worker of yours, Beth or whatever her name is."

"Listen to me," Edward turned to Victoria, keeping his head down and his tone stern. "What happened in the past was a mistake okay? One that I don't plan on doing again and _Bella_ is more of a woman than you'll ever be so it'd be in your best interest to leave me and her alone. I am a very powerful man Victoria, I could destroy you. So don't even think about trying anything."

Victoria's face fell, her mouth falling open. She stood up straight, looking down her nose at Edward. "You have no idea what you've just started." She sent him a sly glare and moved away.

Edward pinched the bridge of his nose between his fingers and took a deep breath. He'd lost more of his nerve than he'd meant to. But she'd tried to bring up Bella, and he was having none of that.

He finished up his plate and Bellas and headed out to where she was seated.

She smiled up at him as he headed over and pushed his chair out for him with her foot.

"I didn't know what you wanted so I got you some of everything." Edward put her plate down in front of her, handing her some cutlery.

"You're too good to me." Bella rubbed his arm thankfully before she dug into her food.

"No I'm not, Bells. You deserve everything you get." He looked at his friend fondly for a moment, and then his thoughts went to what Victoria had said.

_You have no idea what you just stared._

He wasn't aware of what Victoria's mind was like, but that sounded like a threat. Whatever it was she had planned, he would be ready. And he'd protect Bella, whatever the cost, because she was worth everything.

**To Be Continued…**

_**A/N: So, is Edward maybe catching onto his feelings? What do you think? Is Bella an alcoholic? What do you think? Do we like Jake from the glimpse I gave you? What do you think?**_

_**Hahaha.**_

_**HAPPY FANDOM LOVE DAY!**_

_**I love the fandom. In all honesty. I really do.**_

_**Reviews get you a plate of food affectionately retrieved and delivered to you by nauseous sea dwelling Edward…in boat shoes.**_


	7. Iced Coffee's & Moet et Chandon

_**A/N: I have to say I don't think this chapter is quite as good as the others, but it may just be me. In fact I think it's horrible. But then again, it might just be me. **_

_**I have found a beta! So I will be replacing the previous chapters with the beta'd versions once they're up on Twilighted as well. So I'd like to say thank and welcome my Beta Dani!**_

–_**waves-**_

_**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, faved or alerted.**_

**DISCLAIMER:** **All things Twilight related belong to Stephanie Meyer. The events depicted in this story are entirely false and fictional and any similarities to real events are simply coincidental. All fictional text is owned solely by RainerNight and is not to be reproduced or redistributed without express written authorization RainerNight 2010**

**COFFEE MOURNINGS & COCKTAIL KNIGHTS**

**7. Iced Coffees & Moet et Chandon**

"Good morning, Rosalie. Is Bella in already?" Edward asked as he strolled into the office the following morning. Rosalie nodded, waving her hand dismissively before she returned to her phone call which was obviously more important than her boss. Edward shook his head in annoyance and crossed the space to Rosalie, lifting her headset off.

"Oi! What the fuck?!"

Edward cleared his throat and smiled down at the blond who looked about ready to castrate him. "Let me get one thing straight Rose. Just because you're fucking my brother doesn't give you the right to half ass at your job, I get this is your thing, the whole nonchalant I-don't-give-a-fuck persona you have going on but it doesn't fly with me okay? I can take only so much snark, the rest is disrespectful."

Rosalie nodded, hanging her head in shame. The normally fiery blond had been bought down a peg by Edward Cullen. That thought made Edwards chest burst with pride. He'd probably earned an ass kicking from Emmett but he still held seniority in the office so it was about time he stepped up to the plate.

_Yelling at your older much bigger brother's girlfriend is hardly stepping up to the plate._

_My conscience is a jackass._

"I'm terribly sorry, Sir. I forget these things sometimes," She smiled sincerely, blinking moisture from her eyes as she sat up straighter in her chair, rifling through some papers. Edward felt lousy. With a sigh he placed her head set back on the desk.

"I'm sorry, Rosalie. It's been a rough morning." Edward moved to lean back on Rosalie's desk, holding his messenger bag against his thighs. Rosalie eyed him sideways, not sure of how to react to his strange behavior. _First he yells at me now he wants to make small talk?_

"Uh…" She approached carefully. "What's wrong?"

Edward pinched the bridge of his nose between his fingers and groaned. "This whole divorce is becoming more hassle than the marriage was worth. Jessica showed up on my doorstep at about 3 this morning groaning about how she thinks her yoga instructor is sleeping with someone from her work but she can't prove it. Of course she was smashed but…" Edward trailed off then looked around and frowned with a look of confusion on his face as if he'd just realized he'd told Rosalie things he hadn't really meant to say. Edward stood up, straightening his suit out before he cleared his throat. "So is Bella in this morning?"

Rosalie seemed weary to answer as she craned her head to look at the door to their office. "She's been here for a few hours actually. She was here before me this morning. She seems tired…distracted almost. Can I get you anything, Edward?"

Edward smiled down at Rosalie, his mind already distracted with Bella. "Could you get our coffee order's sent up thanks? I didn't have time to get to Starbucks this morning."

Rosalie quickly nodded and busied herself with her task and Edward took a deep breath, heading into the office. He shut the door with a soft click behind him not wanting to distract Bella from whatever task she was involved with. Edward snuck a look at her as he headed to his desk, setting his messenger on the ground by his feet.

Bella was gripping her hair in one of her hands, scribbling wildly on a post it in her awkward scratchy handwriting that Edward had grown used to and actually found quite endearing. He watched her agitated movements with a frown. She hadn't even acknowledged his presence which was unlike her.

Edward cleared his throat trying to catch her attention, it didn't work at all. After he answered his messages and emails he tried again. "Bella?" he asked, trying to keep his tone neutral and unthreatening. "Belladonna?" he tried to get her attention by being snarky, one sure fire way that would usually get her attention. She remained with her head down pulling at her hair.

Edward shook his head and climbed up off his desk. Rosalie poked her head in as he was passing the door and handed him their coffee. She tilted her head questioningly at Bella and Edward shrugged, shaking his head. Rose nodded and left the room, leaving Edward to figure out what was wrong with his best friend.

He walked the distance to her desk, perching on the other side, leaning over to see what she was working at. Her writing was a lot more scrawled than it usually was and Edward was having trouble trying to read what was written. They looked like lists of some sort. "Pro's & Con's huh?" He asked, tilting his head back to read her face.

She stopped scribbling a moment and flinched as if his words had burnt her. She grimaced, sighed and continued to write. "It's none of your business." She said quietly.

Edward stared at her a moment, taking in her words. And then they burnt him. "What? Not my business?"

Bella nodded, still scribbled away on her post-it.

"Not my business? Since when did we have appropriate business?" Edward asked, hurt obvious in his normally playful voice.

"You heard me." She snapped, side eyeing him as if he was the devil himself. Edward caught it and his mouth fell open in shock. "I don't have to tell you absolutely everything I do in my life."

Edward couldn't believe what he was hearing from her. Not in the 6 years they'd known one another had Bella ever used that tone with him, and she'd never used such hurtful words either. "Wow…I can't believe you just said that to me." He said in total disbelief.

As Edward rose from his perch Bella sighed, obviously hearing and analyzing exactly what she'd just said to him. "Edward…" His name was a sigh on her lips making him turn and look down at her, his eyebrows furrowed with his obvious concern. "…I'm sorry."

He nodded and moved back to her desk, but he didn't sit down again. He ran his thumbnail along the seam edge of the desk and glanced up at her. "What's going on Bells?"

She dropped her pen and fisted a handful of hair, tugging at the strands. "Something happened last night." She looked up at him from under her eyelashes. "Something happened with Jake."

Edward shook his head, "Something like what?"

She sighed and lifted her left hand, an obvious sparkle on her ring finger caught his attention and Edward had to stop himself from choking on thin air which seemed to be what his body wanted him to do.

He swallowed his first reaction and tried to gather his thoughts. "And what would that be…besides the obvious. Obviously it's a ring." He shifted his weight back and forth between either leg his thumbnail pushed so hard against the desk it was beginning to hurt. She pulled her hand down to stare at the ring on her hand. It was huge to the point of garish and it stood out on her delicate finger like an eyesore. But Edward would never tell her that.

"Jacob proposed last night." She whispered, her eyes darting back and forth between the desk and the ring. "He got down on one knee and he asked me."

Edward nodded. He took a step back and fell into the seat in front of Bellas desk. "And I assume you said yes?"

Bella looked up at him and shook her head. "That's just the thing, I didn't say anything. I haven't said a thing to him since he asked. He put the ring on my finger, kissed me then went to bed. I didn't even say yes."

"So that's what the list is about? Pros and cons about marrying Jake? It's not exactly the most romantic way to accept a proposal Bells."

Bella snorted and grabbed her coffee from the tray sitting at the edge of her desk. "It wasn't exactly the most romantic way of asking me either but you don't hear me complaining." She looked up at Edward guiltily, "Apart from that. That wasn't a complaint but more of a factual statement."

Edward nodded and let his chin rest on his hand, his eyes narrowed and concentrated on his best friend in front of him. It all made sense to him now. Her disheveled appearance, the antsy way she couldn't sit still. The proposal had clearly thrown her. "This has really rattled you hasn't it, Bells?"

She looked up at him and nodded slowly, her eyes wide and glazed. "I don't know what to do. I just wasn't expecting this I guess."

Edward tilted his head to the side, "Surely it must've crossed your mind at some stage. It's the natural progression isn't it? I mean you've been with him for so long you must've at least figured that he would be thinking about it."

Bella shrugged, "It's not something we've ever discussed or even thought about discussing. Or at least I hadn't thought about it. But that probably makes me a bad girlfriend for not even wanting to imagine marrying my own boyfriend at some stage. That does make me a bad person." Her eyes grew wider with her discovery and Edward tried not to laugh, hiding his smirk behind his hand.

"So if he was to ask you six months from now what would you have said?" He asked, shifting in his chair.

"I don't even know." She put her coffee down and gripped her face in her hands, "Why can't he have asked me when I was sleeping or something?!" Bella cried suddenly, slamming her hands from her face onto the desk. "I haven't hinted a damn thing about getting married so why the hell would he even think I want to get married!? I'm only 26 and I've seen what being married can do to someone and I sure as fuck don't want to end up like my parents or like you!" She pointed and then slapped her hand against her mouth. "Shit, I should not have said that."

"Why not?" Edward said bitterly, "You're right, someone as jaded as me, why would you want to be like me?" Edward shrugged his shoulders and moved to lean his elbows on his thighs, staring directly into Bella's eyes. "Bella please don't use my experiences as a tell all about marriage, because it's not. My parents are a testament to the fact that marriage can also be beautiful when the two people involved love one another completely and unconditionally. So if you're thinking about saying no to Jake simply because some people in your life have had bad experiences don't. Jake loves you, completely. He'd be silly not to. So if you want to marry him, and I'm not saying it has to be right away, it could be a few years from now or whatever but don't pass it up because you'll regret it."

Bella nodded and looked down at the ring again. "I'm sorry, Edward."

Edward didn't know what she was sorry for, but he could tell she meant it. "I know you are."

-_-_-_-

"So Bellzebub, have you thought about what you're going to do?" Emmett asked, sliding into the seat opposite Bella in the cafeteria. Bella stared at him a moment then turned to Edward who was looking away innocently.

"You told him!?!" She shrieked, reaching out to smack his chest.

Edward frowned and rubbed the spot where she'd hit him. "What? You know Emmett; he'd kiss it out of me if he had to."

Emmett nodded, "It's true I would."

Bella shook her head and sipped at her lemonade. "I'm not at liberty to discuss something so private during lunch, okay, and least of all with you Emmett!"

Emmett pouted and Edward laughed, chewing on his cheese pizza. "Aw, come on! I can give great advice!" Emmett defended.

Edward snorted and sat up straighter. "What like that time I asked you what I should do about Jessica when she wanted to get my face tattooed on her arm and your advice was for her to get it on her back so I could see it while I'm dogging her?" Edward asked.

Bella snorted, lemonade almost shooting out her nose. "Emmett, that's disgusting!" Bella said, glaring at the older Cullen with a look of avid disgust. Then she looked over at Edward. "She didn't actually get the tattoo did she?"

Edward shook his head profusely, "God no. She took one look at the store, figured it was too dirty and left. I didn't tell her I chose the grossest one in the city to take her to."

Bella let out a sigh, "Thank god for that."

"I think my Willy's getting smaller." Emmet then decided to share. Bella looked wide and disgusted and Edward looked like he was going to explode into laughter.

"Emmett, what the fuck dude!?" Edward asked, pushing his shoulder. "You can't just blurt shit like that out in regular conversation, it's not polite."

"Oh, what, so you can talk about dogging your ex whore but I can't talk about how I think my cocks getting smaller?!?"

"Stop saying shit like that, people can hear you!" Bella whispered furiously at Emmett who pouted and folded his arms. "And did you ever think that maybe your dick isn't getting smaller but that your beer gut is getting bigger, huh? Ever think of that!?"

"Dude, Jake shouldn't have proposed to you, you're a hag Swan!"

Bellas mouth fell open and she stood up. "You're a jackass!" She snapped at Emmet, smacking him on the side of the head with her magazine as she stormed past him and out of the cafeteria.

"Emmett? Seriously?!" Edward asked his brother in disbelief as he began to gather his things so he could chase after Bella. "She is so confused about this, you should not have said that to her!"

Emmett shrugged, "She's a big girl Eddie she can look after herself. Come on, let's ditch the rest of the afternoon and go to the bar!"

"My name is Edward, not Eddie!" Edward stood, angrily slamming his fists onto the table which startled his older brother so much so he almost fell off his seat. "Emmett!! This isn't a joke! This is her life! You can't just open your mouth and let whatever bullshit you feel like saying come out because it affects people. This isn't some prank you can laugh over, this is real."

Emmett snorted and shook his head, looking up at Edward incredulously. "Why are you so obsessed over her? She's not interested in you, when will you get that?"

Edward slammed his hands down even harder and Emmett shut up this time, jumping in his seat. "You can say whatever the fuck you want to me but don't you dare talk to Bella like that. I don't have to protect myself from your idiocy but I will protect Bella. You say anything to anyone about her and Jake and I will fire you myself, remember we are your bosses, don't let your mouth cost you your job." With that Edward snatched up his messenger bag and left the cafeteria, ignoring the whispering and glances from his fellow co-workers that followed him as he left.

-_-_-_-_-

Bella left the office before Edward had a chance to catch up to her. He left work after he finished some reports and read over a few articles that Bella was supposed to do then he headed home, picking up a pizza on the way.

He couldn't stop thinking about Bella and what must be going through her head. She'd never even discussed marriage with Edward, not even when he was still happily with Jessica. It just didn't seem to be something that had crossed her mind or that she was interested in.

The entire thing had actually thrown Edward.

He liked Jacob, that wasn't up for discussion. Jake was a great guy and was hopelessly in love with Bella. Edward couldn't figure out how anyone wouldn't fall in love with Bella.

There was a knock at the door at around 8 that night and Edward had to pry his hand from inside the waistband of his boxers to get up and answer it. He'd ended up looking like a typical bachelor in only an hour in the apartment with his feet on the table watching Rambo on his plasma. He didn't even like Rambo.

In fact he pretty much hated Rambo to be entirely honest.

He jumped up off the sofa and sprinted to the kitchen, pulling the phone out of its base, "Yessum?" He answered, pulling the door open to reveal Bella still in her clothes from work.

"Edward…I said yes." It was Bella, and she was whispering, her voice shaking a little. Her eyes were darting around sporadically and she was wringing her hands nervously. Edward ushered her into his house and shut the door.

"You said yes?" He asked, although he knew what she was talking about. He then noticed Bellas eyes dart down his body, they widened as they reached his boxer shorts. Edward blushed. "Sorry, I'll just go put some clothes on real quick." Without waiting for a response he ran off to his room quickly pulling on the pants and shirt that he'd worn at work. He even pulled on his tie which made no sense but seemed like the right choice at the time.

He walked back out to find Bella perched on the sofa, staring at the ring on her finger. "I said yes to him." She said as he lowered himself onto the cushion beside hers. "He's a good man, he'll look after me." She smiled looking up at him. "I'm really happy about this decision, Edward. I mean…I think I'm happy about this. I _am _happy about this."

Edward reached out and took her left hand in his, causing her to tense and look up at him. "Bella calm down." He tried to soothe her. "You said yes to marrying the man you love. You can be scared or nervous but don't doubt that this isn't a good thing, Bella. It is."

Bella smiled meekly and nodded. "You're right. God I'm such a spastic. I said yes then just…left the apartment. I just told Jake I needed to go see someone. He probably knows it's you."

Edward smiled feeling quietly proud that he was the first person Bella thought of. "Well I'm honored, but this is a good thing, Bells. Stop stressing." He climbed up and headed to the kitchen, pulling a bottle of Moet from the wine rack on top of his fridge. He grabbed two champagne flutes and headed back to the lounge. "We need to celebrate this, Bella." He placed the glasses on the table and popped the bottle almost poking his eye out with the cork which made Bella laugh so it was totally worth it.

"Edward?" Bella asked as he handed her one of the flutes of Moet.

Edward smiled at her sitting back down beside her "Yeah?" he smiled.

"Do you think people will find it weird that my maid of honor is a guy?" She smirked.

Edward laughed, shrugging, "Is this your official request?"

Bella nodded. "There's no one else I'd want beside me. I promise I won't make you wear a dress. Or pink or anything with ruffles."

Edward held up his glass. "To you and Jake, if he hurts you in any way I'll shove my foot up his ass."

Bella tilted her head to the side, narrowing her eyes. "Be honest?"

Edward sighed and shrugged again. "Okay fine, to you and Jake, if he hurts you in any way I'll get Emmett to shove his foot up his ass while I point and try and look scary."

"Haha, that's better. Cheers!" Bella tapped her glass against Edward's.

**To Be Continued…**

_**A/N: One of my lovely readers has offered to create outfits so add my twitter or check back here in a few days and I'll add links.**_

_**See you on the flipside.**_

_**Reviews get you a night on Edwards sofa, I promise he'll be in his boxers with his hands down the front (if you're keen on that).**_

_**-Rain**_


	8. Macchiatos & Imported Beer

_A/N: __ -walks in nervously and looks around-_

_Hello? Anyone still here?_

_WOAH. Here I am! Sorry, I've been trying to catch this story up over at twilighted and now that we're all caught up we're back!_

_So here it is, long awaited, chapter eight._

_So I'll shut up and let you continue._

_Thanks to everyone who's reviewed, faved or alerted this nonsense._

_Thanks to Dani who makes this shit readable._

_And away we go…_

**DISCLAIMER:** **All things Twilight related belong to Stephanie Meyer. The events depicted in this story are entirely false and fictional and any similarities to real events are simply coincidental. All fictional text is owned solely by RainerNight and is not to be reproduced or redistributed without express written authorization RainerNight 2010**

**COFFEE MOURNINGS & COCKTAIL KNIGHTS**

**8. Macchiatos & Imported Beer**

"Bella, your mother is on line one," Rosalie's voice said over the intercom. Edward looked up at her and smirked. Bella bit her lip and slumped forward on her desk, resting her forehead on her elbow.

"Would you like me to do the honors?" Edward asked. "I've always wanted to hear what Renee would sound like when she had a heart attack, panic attack and an aneurysm combined."

Bella looked up enough to glare at Edward then flipped him off, lifting the receiver. Bella had been fielding calls the entire morning from family and friends who'd been informed of her engagement to Jacob, not through Bella herself, or through Jacob, but through an announcement in the society columns that Jake had insisted be listed. He hadn't even discussed it with Bella beforehand.

Edward chuckled and shook his head, watching as Bella lifted the phone off the receiver and held it at least three inches from her ear.

"Mom?" she asked, the grimace already on her face.

Edward could hear Renee's high pitched screeching from the other side of the office and his smirk faltered. It was a reaction that was expected though. Marriage had never had a significantly positive place in the Swan family. Bella's parents had divorced. As had her grandparents, her great grandparents, her great-great grand parents, on both sides of the family no less. Renee had somehow convinced herself that if Bella was to get married, it would be the end of the world and no amount of words would convince her otherwise.

"Yes, Mom... I know, Mom...no, Mom...of course not...no he didn't force me to say yes...of course I've thought about it...do you think maybe you could just be happy for me?"

Edward listened to Bella's side of the conversation. He felt for her. And a rather large part of him was angry at Jake for putting her in this situation to begin with. He could've at least warned her. Or given her a choice on that matter seen as it was her engagement as well and she would be the one who'd have to deal with the aftermath.

A knock sounded at the door.

"Come in!" Edward spoke loud enough for whoever it was to enter but not loud enough to disturb Bella.

Rosalie poked her head in and smiled at Edward, sending Bella a remorseful glance as she bought in yet another bouquet of flowers. The office was starting to look like a funeral home. Bella rolled her eyes and gestured to the table behind her desk that was now entirely covered in color. After placing the flowers down, Rosalie left and Edward continued his work, trying to ignore Bella's conversation as much as possible.

He looked back up when he heard her hang up, her fist slamming the phone repeatedly onto its cradle as her face contorted into what can only be described as "Bella's angry face."

"Is she about ready to bomb the office?" Edward asked gently.

Bella nodded, getting up from her seat. She headed back to the flowers and began pulling the cards out of the bouquets and baskets. "I could strangle Jake for doing this to me."

Edward sighed. "So could I."

"It's not so much that he put it in the column, I mean, figured that was going to happen eventually. I just didn't realize it would be so soon. I didn't realize it would be so important." Bella moved towards Edward's desk as she shuffled through the cards. "I think I've gotten flowers from every editor in the god damn city." She huffed, throwing the cards onto Edward's desk. "I'm not ready for people to know."

Edward shook his head. "Jake should've asked you first. This is totally unfair," He stated, watching his best friend's face.

This should be the happiest time of her life; instead, she looked scared, angry and sad. This wasn't the way it should be.

"Okay, that does it. Bella, grab your coat," Edward demanded, pushing his chair back as he grabbed his own jacket from the back of his chair.

"Why?" Bella stared blankly at him, her arms falling to her sides. She didn't normally question anything Edward asked her to do, but she was so exhausted from the morning's proceedings, that she wasn't sure she would be able to even pull on her coat.

Edward grabbed his bag and slung it over his shoulder before moving from behind his desk, taking confident steps towards the exit. "Your coat and bag, Bells!" he demanded again, throwing the office door open. "Rosalie, Bella and I are stepping out and won't be back for the rest of the day. Have all our calls sent straight through to voicemail and make sure the flowers get shipped to the Women's hospital." Edward glanced at Bella, checking to see it was okay to find her nodding furiously as she pulled on her coat. A triumphant smile graced her face as she pulled her hair from the collar, making Edward furrow his eyebrows in confusion. "You're so strange," He said under his breath.

"Where are you going?" Rosalie asked, taking her headset off.

"I'm taking Bella out. Once you've taken care of everything, you can head home as well. Take Emmett with you." Edward smiled at her, hoping if he was nice to her she wouldn't pry. She smiled and got straight to work, and within moments, Bella and him were out the door.

"Are you going to tell me where we're going?" Bella asked as Edward dragged her across the street after they stopped in at Starbucks for Macchiatos that Edward had insisted they needed.

"Does it matter where we're going? Do you not trust me, Bells?" He sent her a cheeky grin before he focused back on where he was walking.

"Of course I trust you. I just don't like not knowing where I'm going...WOAH!" Edward, in his rush, had almost pulled Bella straight into the path of a truck pulling out of a driveway.

"I saw it! I totally saw it!"

Bella smacked Edward's back with her bag, "Watch where you're going, moron!"

"I was! It came out of nowhere!"

"You said you saw it!"

"I did see it...eventually!"

It was bad enough that Bella didn't know where he was dragging her, but since Edwards legs were twice the length of Bella's, she practically had to run to keep up with him. "If you kill me, Jake is going to be very, very disappointed in you."

Edward smirked. "I won't kill you, Bells. I promise."

She huffed. "Tell that to the truck driver," She muttered, probably not meaning for Edward to hear it. He did, of course, made clearly evident by the way he held onto her hand even tighter. "Where are we going, Cullen? You're making me nervous!"

Edward then suddenly stopped, pulling Bella to stand in front of him.

"Woah, what?" she asked, looking up at him. She frowned again as she watched his head scan the surroundings, his eyes shifting quickly and uncertainly as if he was looking for someone. Then he pushed Bella.

Before she knew what had happened, she was falling not so gracefully through a rather large passageway going between two buildings. She didn't hit the ground, though. Edward moved past her, catching her so quickly she barely had time to register anything had even shifted. "Sorry about that." Edward whispered, placing her back on her feet, wrapping an arm protectively around her waist.

"The fuck just happened, Edward?"

Edward chuckled. "Come on, we're almost there. Just head towards the light."

"Towards the light? Am I dead?" Bella whispered, now pressing one of her hands against the brick wall on her right as she tiptoed blindly up the passage.

"Yes. How's it going for you so far?"

"Fine enough." Bella shrugged.

"Good to hear. And we're here," Edward said into her ear just as the passage widened.

What Bella witnessed as she stepped out of the ominous passageway took her breath away. "Oh my god, Edward. What is this place?" Staring her in the face could only be described as an inner city sanctuary. Right in the middle of a concrete jungle sat a quiet, secret slice of heaven. The ground beneath Bella's feet changed and she noticed the grass. Not wanting to mess up her heels, she kicked them off, feeling the cool grass beneath her feet.

She grinned and skipped across to the small fountain that was trickling in the middle of the meadow. It was surrounded by flowers of all different types, which dotted the area in enticing sights and smells.

She perched on the edge of the fountain and looked in. "Oh my god, fish!" She pointed at the oversized goldfish in the water.

Bella jumped when Edward sat beside her. "It's okay, it's just me." He had a small, serene smile on his face as he looked over at her. "You like it?"

She nodded, grinning at him. "Like it? What is this place?"

Edward shrugged and looked around. "I'm not sure. I found it a few weeks ago."

"How? How would you find a place like this?"

Edward looked embarrassed for a moment, then grinned at her. "I chased a dog up here."

"A dog?"

He nodded. "Yeah, a dog."

Bella snorted and pushed herself off the fountain ledge. "Okay, orphan Annie," She said, heading towards a park bench that sat towards the side of the open area. Even though it was surrounded by concrete, it still felt like another world.

"I'm a lover. What can I say?" Edward smirked, sitting down beside Bella once again. He cast a cautious look over at her, seeing her eyes dart wondrously around the space, then smiled tensely, looking down at the grass. "This is my meadow," He said.

He noticed her look over at him and tried to keep his eyes from betraying him.

"It sounds silly, but, I don't know, it just feels as if this place was made for me." He looked around the space again and Bella could see the absolute wonder in his eyes.

"So, if it was made for you, why would you show it to me?" Bella asked gently, her voice mimicking the softness that Edward probably didn't even realize he'd started using.

Edward took that moment to look over at her as the sun streamed across his forehead bringing the bronze out in his hair before answering. "Because you're the best part of me, Bella."

Her breath caught in her throat from the sincerity that Edward had in his voice when he said that. He wasn't being sarcastic. He meant every word of it. Bella blushed, moving her hand to pick at the wood beneath her.

Edward chuckled softly. "I made you nervous." Bella turned her head to scowl at him, which just made him laugh even more. "I apologize." He then reached his hand out, placing it gently over her own palm to pull her hand into his. "I know this thing with Jacob is getting to you. You can pretend it doesn't affect you but I think I know you well enough to know that it is in a very big way."

Bella nodded, now was not the moment for ignorance.

"I just wanted you to have a place that you can get away from everyone, from everything, including me." He smiled sadly at her and she returned his smile with one of her own. A smile of thanks. "I just want you to know that no matter what happens, I'll always be here. You've always been there for me and if I could repay you in any possible way, I will. You've never deserted me or made me feel like I'm a bad person, even though some of the time I'm sure I probably deserve it." He shrugged and looked back towards the ground. "There's peace here. And you deserve the best."

She squeezed his hand tightly in her own and looked across the meadow. "I already have the best." His eyes met hers again. "I have you."

Edward spoke as his mouth widened into the gorgeous grin that Bella adored and she was sure was one of the only people who got to witness it. "You see, Bella, I've always thought I was the lucky one because I had you."

"Seems you're wrong."

Edward nodded. "Apparently. I've always wondered what this felt like." He joked, earning a punch in the arm from Bella. "Okay, enough of the heavy. Come on." He then stood up, reaching his hand out for Bella.

She frowned and looked around. "What? Where are we going?"

"You think I'd take the afternoon off and bring you to an inner city grass patch? Come on, this isn't it."

Bella narrowed her eyes at him then huffed, standing up as she smoothed out her dress. "Fine then, but if you drag me in front of another fucking truck it's your ass that's gonna be in trouble, you understand me?" She pointed a finger before she ignored his hand entirely and headed towards the ally.

Edward watched her walk away with a proud smile. "My ass is all yours, Bells...all yours."

"And don't you forget it!" She called over her shoulder.

"You bought me all the way to the next county for beer?" Bella asked as the pitcher was placed in front of her. Edward had already taken her around the zoo, the carnival, the old school arcade and the beach. "I'm tired and I wanted to go home and sleep. But NO, Mr. Entertainer over there had to drag me around the fucking countryside tiring me out far more than fielding a thousand more calls from my mother would do."

"Bella, shut up!" Edward pushed the pint towards her and rolled his eyes. "Just take a damn sip, you'll like it."

She snorted and rolled her eyes in return. "I'm tired," She said, lifting the glass to her lips.

"I know you're tired, just drink the damn beer," Edward said, sipping his own, letting a low moan out as he licked the foam from his lips. "God that's good." He sighed.

Curiosity got the better of her and she closed the space between her mouth and the beverage in front of her. The liquid hit her tongue and slid down her throat. Her eyes then went wide and she hummed in what Edward took as approval. "Wow, what is that?"

Edward smiled. "It's beer," He answered simply, taking another sip of his own.

Bella put her glass down and stared blankly at him. "No shit."

Edward shrugged and grinned at her. "What? You ask a stupid question you get a stupid answer."

"You're a stupid answer! What is it tit shit?"

Edward laughed, "It's beer! It is what you think it is!" Bella huffed and reached out, kicking Edward in the shin under the table. "Ow! Bella! Seriously! I'm not lying to you!" He defended, grabbing the little menu from the table, showing her the drinks list. "It is literally what I said it is." His finger pointed and Bella leaned in to see what he was pointing at.

The menu simply read 'Imported Beer." There was no brand, no region, just those two simple words.

Bella sat back and frowned at the menu as if it'd just said something rude to her.

"That's it? Is that even legal?" she asked searching for the bar staff.

Edward nodded. "Yeah, that's what I thought the first time I came here. Emmett had his first fight with Rosalie and caught the train out here and called me to come and get him once he'd pretty much ran the tap dry of this stuff."

"Sounds like Emmett. He's so dramatic. He's like his own season of The Hills." Bella nodded, taking another large gulp of his drink.

"Shotgun being LC."

"Fuck you! No, I'm LC!"

"You can be Heidi!"

"Fuck you! I'm LC!"

Edward laughed and then tried to gain back some of his man card by finishing his beer in one go. They ordered BBQ ribs with all the sides and pigged out until Bella thought she was going to explode. Edward was pretty sure he actually did explode. After another beer, the two friends climbed back into Edward's car and drove home. Bella snored in the passenger seat, and Edward hummed to the music playing from his iPod.

He pulled up in front of her building and lifted her into his arms. It was only a quarter after nine, but she'd had a long day and Edward knew that. He carried her to her door and awkwardly knocked, not being able to unlock it with Bella in his arms. He looked down at her sleeping form and smiled gently. The way the moonlight danced across her face glowed her skin porcelain. Her lips were slightly parted and tinted blood red She was so small in his arms. She snuggled in closer against his chest and hummed happily, sighing in her sleep. "Edward," She whispered, her eyebrows furrowing.

"Bella?" Edward asked, wondering if she was awake.

"Edward..." she whispered again. "Edward." This time her name came out as a plea. "Edward?"

"I'm here, Bells. I'm here."

He felt her relax, not even realizing that she was tense.

"I'm here." He pressed his lips to her forehead. "I'm always here."

She smiled, still breathing deeply. "I love you Edward."

For some reason, hearing her say those words in her sleep, took the breath right out of his lungs. There he stood in her apartment building corridor, breathless, holding a sleeping angel. "God, Bella. I love..."

Before he could finish, the door burst open and he was face to face with Jacob. Jacobs's eyes went from Edwards to his fiancée's sleeping form in another man's arms.

"Where the hell have you two been?" Jacob snapped, reaching forward to snatch Bella back. He pulled her against his chest, which was far larger than Edwards, and glared at him. "Goodnight Edward. I'll warn you now, the next time you take my fiancée out, I suggest you contact me. This isn't a game anymore. The ring on her finger is mine, don't forget that." Without a second glance, Jacob shut the door in Edward's face.

Edward was in a state of shock. And not just because of the reaction Jacob had shown him. Oh no. The trembling that seemed to reverberate from the tips of his hair to the very ends of his toenails wasn't due to Jacob Black's oh so terrifying threat. He could care less.

The sweat that was now resting on his brow and the tightening feeling his gut had nothing to do with jealousy.

It was the fact that Edward had realized something, something that had probably been right under his nose for the longest time. The breath left his throat and Edward took a step back, turning to sit himself on the top step of the stairwell before he fell down the stairwell altogether.

"Holy shit," Edward said, grabbing his chest as he willed air to enter his lungs.

It wasn't the words "the game is over" that had caused the reaction. Although Jacob calling anything to do with Bella and her heart a game was enough to make him want to vomit. It was something entirely different, yet something he should've been able to see.

Edward Cullen had fallen in love.

Edward Cullen had fallen in love with his best friend. His best friend had just gotten engaged to her boyfriend who Edward was previously sure was a great match for Bella.

Bella's fiancé, it turned out, had another side to him that Edward had never witnessed until that night.

And that night, Edward Cullen realized something.

Not only was he hopelessly in love with his gorgeous, vivacious, perfectly imperfect best friend, but he was totally, completely, and irrevocably fucked because of it.

**To Be Continued...**

_A/N: Reviews get you carried home in Edward's arms - intoxication optional._


	9. Instant Coffee & Pinot Gris

_a/n: _

_Oh. Em. Gee._

_Firstly, thank you for all the reviews, faves and alerts. It means the world to know there are still readers out there interested in this. It's why i keep writing, that and Edward would destroy me if he didn't find out what happened to him and his Bella._

_Secondly, sorry this has taken nine years to update, real life has been doing it's thing and I also post real fic over at robertpattinsonfiction(dot)com and I've been trying to finish up some I have over there and work is blah and okay now im just rambling..._

_Where was I?_

_Oh right, thirdly, huge thanks to Dani for getting this back RECORD fast. And keep up all the reviews, I may not always reply (cos I'm useless) but I do read each and every one and they mean the world._

_And away we go..._

**DISCLAIMER:** **All things Twilight related belong to Stephanie Meyer. The events depicted in this story are entirely false and fictional and any similarities to real events are simply coincidental. All fictional text is owned solely by RainerNight and is not to be reproduced or redistributed without express written authorization RainerNight 2010**

**COFFEE MOURNINGS & COCKTAIL KNIGHTS**

**9. INSTANT COFFEE & PINOT GRIS**

"Bella, sweetheart..."

She heard the voice, but chose to ignore it. Instead, she rolled over on the bed and hid her face against her pillow.

"I know you're awake. It's time to get up. You have to go to work."

Bella tried not to outwardly groan. But it was then that she realized. She threw the covers off her and sat up, looking at her surroundings. She quirked an eyebrow, and through groggy eyes asked, "How did I get here?"

Jake laughed from beside her. She looked over at him to see him shirtless, one arm tucked behind his head as he reclined on his pillows, smiling over at her. "Good Morning. Edward brought you home late last night. One too many drinks, do you think?"

Bella shook her head, wide-eyed, staring at the end of the bed. "Right...the drive..." She nodded, recalling what had happened.

Jake cleared his throat. "I have to say, fine young man that Edward is, pulling you out of work to get you drunk and bringing you home at some ungodly hour...admirable quality in a guy. Jessica must be so proud."

The venom in his voice didn't go by Bella unnoticed. She frowned at him, leaning back on her hands to eye him carefully. "You did not just say that," She asked in total disbelief.

Jake's smile disappeared as he sighed heavily, moving his other arm behind his head to go along with his other one. "I'm sorry," He apologized. Bella didn't believe him.

She titled her head to the side, regarding the blank look on his face. For the normally animated Jacob, the fact she couldn't read a single emotion on his face, spoke volumes. "What's gotten into you?" Bella asked as she moved her legs out of the bed, stopping on the edge to rub her face in her hands.

"Why do you think anything's the matter with me?" Even his voice was uncharacteristically calm.

She craned her head and eyed him. "Knock it the hell off, Jake. You know nothing's going on with Edward. God." She got off the bed and headed towards the bathroom.

"I never said anything about Edward; it's interesting that you'd assume that,though."

Bella scoffed and flipped him off. "Get a life, Jake." It was too damn early and she was too damn hung over to deal with a Jacob Black sized tantrum. He'd been in an awful mood since they'd gotten engaged.

"Don't walk away from me when I'm talking to you," He snapped, and she could sense him following her. She stopped, turning on her heels. He met her at the door to the bathroom. He was frowning at her, his jaw clenched tightly. "You have absolutely nothing to say about this, do you?"

Bella sensed it wasn't a question. "What do you want me to say? Nothing I could possibly say would placate you right now. I'm not apologizing, if that's what you're expecting. I went out with a friend, he got me home safely. I'm not a child, don't act like my father." She moved to slam the door in Jake's face, but his gigantic, tattooed arm came up, stopping the wood in its movement.

"Why are you so defensive?" Jake asked, tilting his head to the side.

Bella felt her eyes get wide and her fists clench at her sides. "Why? Why the fuck do you think? You're doing this on purpose just to get a reaction out of me, and odds are you've already won, but that doesn't make this fair!"

Jacob smiled and shook his head, running a hand through his mess of hair. "I bet you don't get so defensive of me, huh, Bella," He said before he left the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

Bella growled angrily at the closed door and pulled at her hair. She hated arguing, especially with Jake. But he was so infuriating and this was so uncharacteristic of him. He'd never said a bad word about Edward before, not in the six years that they'd known one another. She thought of them as friends, comrades, both set out to look over her.

The fact it took them to be engaged for Jake's true feelings towards Edward to emerge is what made Bella so upset. She'd always envisioned Jake to be completely honest with her about absolutely everything. It made no sense to her whatsoever.

After showering, Bella changed into a simple, sophisticated, deep green dress that hit just below her knees, then blow dried her hair, slipped on her patent black Christian Louboutin heels and headed out to the kitchen. She sighed irritably, noticing Jake was sitting at the breakfast bar, reading the paper. She felt his eyes on her as she crossed to the fridge, taking out a bottle of water. She opened the cap and turned to face him, meeting his gaze as she sipped from the bottle.

And then it happened so fast she barely had time to breathe. A small bit of water escaped the bottle and missed her lips, sliding quickly down her chin and then her neck, disappearing between the crevice of her cleavage and under her dress, and just as fast as this happened Jake had her pressed against the fridge, sucking at the soft skin of her collarbone where the water had just been.

With a gasp, the bottle of water hit the floor, soon followed by Bella's dress.

"You're late." Edward smirked as Bella practically ran into the office, a faint blush on her cheeks. Edward's smirk disappeared as he took in her flustered appearance. Her dress was perfectly in place, her make-up and hair flawless. No, it wasn't superficial, the difference. It was internal. It was in her eyes. "What happened to you?" he asked, immediately dropping his papers, standing.

She shook her head and placed her bag down by her chair. "Nothing, just running a bit late." She wouldn't look up now, obviously noticing how he'd known. _Why wouldn't he know? He always knew._ She internally scolded herself and sat down, placing her messages on her desk in front of her.

Edward took a deep breath and eased himself back into his chair. He continued to watch her as she shakily returned messages and sent emails. Her teeth bit her bottom lip any free chance she got and it was frustrating for Edward to have to watch.

It was a few hours later when Edward glanced at the clock. She'd been working for two hours straight now, and she had yet to leave her seat. He placed down his own work and got up, crossing the office to her desk. He moved around to her side and perched on the edge of her desk so he could look down and see her face.

She stiffened in her seat when he sat down, but tried to hide it by pretending to look for something in her desk drawer. Her hand fumbled around in the disastrous drawer. If there was anything she was looking, for she'd never find it, not in a million years. She froze when Edward's hand shifted her hair out of the way and ran the back of his fingers down the back of her neck.

"Did he hurt you?" Edward whispered, trying to hide the anger in his voice.

She lifted her own fingers up to clasp his, pulling his fingers away from the bruise that was forming on her skin. She shook her head. "It's okay."

Edward sighed. "The fact you haven't said boo to me all morning, and terror is pouring out of you like a frightened child, I'd say it's not okay."

Bella trembled then and glared up at him. "What would you know? It's just a hickey," She snapped and Edward stood up straight. She tried not to squirm under his intense stare, but doubted she'd succeeded at all.

"What would I know? What would I know, right?" Now Edward was returning her harsh tones. "What the fuck did he do to you?"

Bella turned her head, glaring up at him. "I fucked my fiancé. What more do you want to hear?"

Edward flinched at that. His face contorting into heartbreak before he covered it and nodded. His jaw clenched so tightly Bella was surprised she didn't hear his teeth shatter.

Bella felt the guilt instantaneously. She reached up just as he turned and headed straight for the door. "Fine then, fuck you, too, Bella."

"Edward, wait!" Bella jumped up, running after him. Rosalie looked up from her desk at the sight of her two bosses having, what appeared, to be their first public fight.

Edward stopped and turned to glare at her, his fists clenched at his sides. "What?"

Bella shrunk back. "I'm..." She shook her head and covered her mouth with her hands, stifling a sob as tears started to well in her eyes. "It's not you. I'm sorry...it's not-" She couldn't finish her sentence, and before everyone in the office witnessed Bella Swan co-editor in chief having a full on ugly cry sized breakdown in the middle of the BE office, Edward tucked her in his arms and quickly pulled her back to the office, shutting the door behind them.

Bella clung to Edward's jacket, sobbing relentlessly against his chest.

Edward was at a loss. One second she was being crude and defensively obscene, now she was having some sort of emotional breakdown. He'd never witnessed Bella shed more than a few tears. He hugged her to him tighter. He leaned down and pressed a kiss to the top of her head, like it was the most natural thing in the world, and led her over to the small couch that sat by the window.

He pulled her onto his lap where she hid her face against his neck. "I'll kill him," Edward growled, meaning every single word.

"No, no Edward." She moved, shaking her head. Her big, brown eyes looked pleadingly up at him. "You can't; you have to promise me you won't say anything," She begged, wiping her eyes with the back of her hands.

Edwards heart felt like it was about to explode. He'd never been so angry in his life. How could anyone do this to Bella? His Bella? The sweet, thoughtful, kind, magnificent person. Why would anyone intentionally hurt her?

Edward lifted his fingers, pulling Bella's hair to the side.

Bella winced as he brushed the purple skin on her neck.

"You should never let someone do this to you, Bells. Love bites. Pfft. There is no love in this," Edward seethed.

Bella felt ill. She could feel the disgust in his voice. It made her feel worse. She knew what Jake was doing. She felt his teeth sinking in and around her flesh and she didn't stop him. She was glad that was the only one anyone would ever be able to see. "I disgust you." Bella moved to climb off Edward's lap, but his arms wrapped around her, holding her close.

"You don't. He does. Why would anyone want to intentionally hurt you?"

Bella shrugged. "Jacob loves me."

Edward scoffed, kissing Bella's shoulder, but he didn't say anything.

They sat there for a few moments before Bella climbed off Edward and headed back to her desk. Edward watched her, glad that she was less shaky then before. He went and grabbed her a coffee and a bagel, knowing there was no way she would've eaten yet.

One thing was for sure, Jacob had better watch himself.

And somehow, Bella knew it was true.

Edward looked up at Bella and then over at the small clock he left sitting on his desk. He frowned.

"Bells?" he called out.

She looked up at him, her eyes fully alert. "Yeah?"

"Are you planning on going home at all tonight?" he asked, flicking his desk light off. "I don't mind staying with you, but I'm getting kinda hungry." He smiled, putting his things in his briefcase.

"Oh, yeah well...I just really want to finish this work. You can go if you want." She smiled at him, but the smile was fake. She was biting her lip again.

Edward got up and headed over to her desk. He reached out and pulled the pen out of her hand.

"What gives?" she asked, scowling up at him.

"You're leaving. And you're coming with me. Right now," He snapped, reaching over, turning off her light.

"Edward! I can't, I have work to do!"

"I, for one, know there's nothing for you to do that has to be done right now, so stop arguing with me, we're going to dinner."

Bella shook her head stubbornly. "I'm not. I'm staying here. I'm doing my work."

"Oh for the love of god." He stalked around her desk and lifted her bag, reaching over, shutting off her monitor. "You and I are leaving right now, even if I have to drag you out of here myself."

You could practically hear Bella gulp. She didn't argue again; just let Edward lead her out of the room, one hand holding his and her things, the other resting at the small of her back.

Moments later, they found themselves at Dawn & Twilight. Edward was scarfing down his steak and potatoes like it was the last hot meal on earth, and Bella was shifting her fish on her plate, not having taken a bite yet.

She'd gone through almost three glasses of wine, though.

Edward finished his meal and watched her. Her eyes were on her plate and she looked deep in thought.

"Are you going to talk to me?" Edward asked, lifting his Pinot Gris. Yup, Pinot Gris and Steak. The meal of champions.

She looked up at him and shrugged, smiling coyly. "I'm sorry. I know I've been totally out of it tonight."

Edward chucked darkly. "Tonight? Try the entire day. What did he do to you?"

"Nothing, okay!" she snapped, throwing her fork quite loudly onto her plate. She ran her hand through her hair and took another gulp of wine.

"Hey, slow down. If I drop you off home drunk again, Jake will literally kill me." Edward tried to joke, but the agitated look in Bella's eyes just increased tenfold. "Okay, this does it. Seriously, did he hurt you?"

She shook her head no.

"Then what gives? You're walking on eggshells. Is it worse than just a hickey?"

She started to shake her head no, then nodded her head yes.

Edward nodded in return and clenched his fist around his wine glass. "Is it something I need to get involved in?"

"No, no, I don't want you to get hurt."

"If it involves your safety Bella, I need to know."

She smiled at him, and he could see her trying to make it reach her eyes. "I'll be fine. But I promise you, if I need you, I'll let you know."

Edward knew he wasn't going to get anything better than that, so against his better judgement, he smiled back, dropped Bella off and headed home.

A decision he immediately regretted when she showed up on his doorstep at three o'clock the next morning with a swollen lip, teary eyed, with a bag of her things.

Edward was going to destroy Jacob Black.

**To Be Continued...**

_a/n: I just want to point something out here._

_I have no intention of turning this into an angsty fic, although this chapter is quite angsty. This is first and foremost a romantic comedy so don't turn your back on me if heartfail is not your thing._

_Secondly, as far as the whole domestic abuse thing goes, please just...stay with me. I wouldn't do that to Bella._

_Just stay with me._

_And as always, reviews get you an angry Edward sitting at the edge of your desk telling you to take your pants off...or else he'll take them off for you._

_-Rain_


	10. Decaf Coffee's & Red Bull & Vodkas

_**A/N: **__Firstly, -gets on hands & knees- you have full permission to ramsack my house but you have to forgive me! This chapter WAS ready before xmas…the beta took a break for a few weeks and…well y'know the rest. (I love you, Dani)_

_But here it is! So, one week from today…you know what._

_Read away happy campers._

_**DISCLAIMER:**__** All things Twilight related belong to Stephanie Meyer. The events depicted in this story are entirely false and fictional and any similarities to real events are simply coincidental. All fictional text is owned solely by RainerNight and is not to be reproduced or redistributed without express written authorization RainerNight 2010**_

**COFFEE MOURNINGS & COCKTAIL KNIGHTS**

**10. DECAF COFFEE'S & RED BULL & VODKAS**

Edward sat at the breakfast bar of his kitchen, clutching a cup of now cold coffee in his fist. His fingers clenched the ceramic so tightly he could practically hear the stress cracks of the cup. _Better I break the cup then the window, _he thought bitterly to himself. _I'd much rather break Jacob's face._

He pushed the bitter thoughts from his head and took a sip of his drink.

The night had been rough. He'd put Bella to bed, into his own bed. She didn't say a lot to Edward, just mumbled about how it wasn't what it looked like, and that Jacob loved her. There was no other explanation for the frightened, battered, gorgeous girl who'd shown up on his doorstep trembling. No other explanation that Edward could find that would suffice what he had witnessed.

_What had I witnessed? _

In all honesty, he hadn't exactly witnessed anything. The things that Bella had been saying may have all been true. He didn't know anymore than what he'd seen. But she'd fled to his home, to his arms. Bella had come to him. Obviously, whatever it was that Jacob did, whether it was the reason she was bruised or the reason she was crying was still not okay for him. Bella was a gem. Anyone who made her cry was, in his mind, not worthy of her.

He heard movement from down the hall and glanced at the clock glowing from the microwave. It flashed "6:15".

His alarm must have gone off and woken Bella up. Edward took a deep, calming breath and stood, moving to pour a cup of coffee just as she stepped into the kitchen area. He met her eyes, which were red and puffy, the way he figured they'd be. He silently cursed himself for not turning the alarm off.

"We're not going to work today."

Her eyes then went wide as she wiped the sleep with the back of her wrists. "But we have to go to work. If I don't, everyone will know." She went to pull her bottom lip into her mouth and winced, letting it go.

"It's still sore?" Edward questioned, his voice void of any emotion.

Her eyes clouded over and she looked down, still standing awkwardly in the door way. "It's not what you think."

Edward shook his head, pushing the mug of coffee across the bench before leaning back against the counter behind him. He wanted to move to her side, pull her into his arms, and tell her that everything was going to be okay, but he didn't know that. And he definitely could not lie to her. Lying to her was never an option.

Bella ran her hand through her hair and moved to the breakfast bar, taking the coffee before she climbed steadily to sit on one of the stools. She toyed the cup between her fingers before she took a sip, wincing at the bitter taste. Even Edward could admit it wasn't his best pot of coffee ever.

He cleared his throat and concentrated on a spot on the floor as not to distract him from what it was he absolutely had to say. "Bella, the thing is. You show up on my doorstep at three o'clock in the morning, with a swollen lip. You were crying. You have to understand how that would seem to me, especially after the way you were yesterday with Jacob."

Bella reached up, covering her hickey with her hand. She swallowed, feeling guilt underneath all of her shame. Bella shrugged, looking down into her coffee cup. "It's stupid really."

"Is it? Define stupid for me, Bella." He practically growled at her, and Bella winced, not liking the way his voice sounded when he was mad. "Help me to understand. Give me a reason why I shouldn't go over there and bury Jacob."

Bella's eyes flew up to meet his, wide with-what was that? Fear? "You can't hurt him?"

"Can't I?" Edward snapped, moving forward off the bench, deserting his coffee mug as he did so. "What did he do to you, Bella?"

"Why are you so quick to assume Jacob did something wrong?" Bella frowned at him, her brown eyes washing over with unshed tears as she moved off the stool to stand. "You always assume the worst of him."

"What else am I supposed to fucking think Bella? You can't do this. You can't just show up on my doorstep without an explanation. I want to break his face right now, do you understand?"

"He didn't do anything, Edward! This..." She paused, pointing to her lip. "This was not his fault. I tripped when I was packing and fell and bit my lip."

"You can't honestly expect me to believe that!" Edward guffawed, laughing dryly at what he assumed was a feeble attempt at covering Jacob's ass. "Don't lie for him! If he hurt you, tell me!"

"We had a fight, Edward! I stormed out. I tripped as I left. Believe me!" She stepped around the counter, stopping a few feet in front of him. "I've never lied to you; I wouldn't lie about this. Jacob loves me."

Edward clenched his fists and looked into her eyes just as a tear slid down her cheek. He reached up, wiping the tear with his index finger. "You're not lying?"

Bella shook her head, reaching up to thread her fingers through his own. "I'm not. We said some things we didn't mean. I didn't mean. I don't know about him. He would never physically hurt me, Edward. I'm certain of that."

Edward frowned at her tone. "Does he hurt you in other ways, Bells?" He reached up, pushing her hair from her neck as his fingers ran lightly over the hickey that had now turned a darkish purple. "I hate this." Edward's voice was barely a whisper, but Bella still heard it.

"Trust me. I'm not exactly a fan of it myself." Bella turned her head away, letting her hair fall back over her neck, and his hand which was still petting her neck like he was trying to wipe the bite away. "There are just some things we need to work through, things that take time. I'll fix it. We'll fix it."

Edward nodded. "Regardless, we're still not going to work today. You're in no state...I'm in no state for work today." To further emphasise his point, he stifled a yawn behind his hand.

Bella nodded and sighed, moving to stand beside Edward. "I should not have showed up the way I did. It was selfish of me to run to you and not offer an explanation for the way things would have appeared. I just...I had nowhere else to go. Y'know?"

Edward reached over, throwing his arm over Bella's shoulder. "You can always come here. You're always welcome, you should know that."

"I do know that,." Bella said softly, leaning her head down to rest on his shoulder. "I have to go home."

Edward frowned, taking his arm from around Bella's shoulder. She tried not to seem visibly upset by his withdrawal, but she assumed she failed when Edward's face softened. "Right now? It's barely seven in the morning."

"Jacob's going away again." Bella moved, heading back to her side of the counter. She ran a hand through her hair and let out a loud breath. "That's what the fight was about. He was throwing things in my face, making me feel guilty for the fact that he's the one that's always away and that I can't go with him. I said things I'm not proud of. Things that aren't true. Things that would hurt him. Things that hurt me."

"What things, Bella?"

Bella shook her head. "I'm not repeating them. They were silly the first time I said them. I have no doubt they'd be even worse the second time around."

Edward nodded, not really understanding, still as curious as he was before, but getting the fact there were some things better left unrepeated.

"I should catch him before he leaves."

Edward watched her exit the room, and his heart sunk. He was relieved that Jacob hadn't hurt her, well, physically, anyway, the rest was still a bit hazy. He wanted to chase after her and pour his heart out, beg her to stay, to never leave him alone in his apartment again. He wanted her to stay in his bed, tucked in his sheets forever. But she was more concerned about catching her fiancé before he left to apologize for something that wasn't even her fault.

That hurt. She felt the need to apologize to Jake, when he was probably already making his way to whether the fuck it was this time. Edward didn't even know how having a fuck load of tattoos was a one way ticket to every continent on the planet.

He didn't ask her to stay. He doubted she would, anyway.

She was in love. Whether Jake deserved her or not was debatable. But she loved him, undoubtedly, because she would always go back to him. And Edward would always end up alone.

"Jacob?" Bella left herself into the apartment. She didn't think he was still here seen as she had to unlock the door. He always left it unlocked if he was home. "Jake, you still here?"

She carried her bag through the house, noticing how quiet the apartment was. She sighted in defeat. He'd already gone. There was no note, no nothing, he'd just left.

She went through to the bedroom and threw her bag on the bed. Sitting down beside it, her shoulder slumped forward.

_What am I supposed to do now?_

She had no work obligations. She literally had a whole day to herself. The last time she had a day to herself...wow, she couldn't even recall.

Bella lay back on the bed, staring at the ceiling. She counted the dents, she counted the curtain loops that attached them to the railing...

Bella then woke suddenly, the phone ringing loudly and shrilly from the bedside table. She groggily leaned over and pulled it from its cradle, bringing it to her ear.

"Hello, you're speaking with Bella?"

"Why was that a question?" Edward laughed down the line.

Bella smiled clearing her throat. "It's you. I don't know. I'm still waking up."

"You were sleeping? It's like one o'clock in the afternoon. What have you even done today?"

Bella frowned at looked at the clock on the other beside table. He spoke the truth. "Wow, I slept longer than I thought I would. I fell asleep. I didn't plan to fall asleep."

Edward chuckled. "Well, it's time to wake up. I feel useless. I haven't done anything today. I've done so little Maria came and cleaned and I sat and watched her clean, that's how little I've done. I watched someone else be more active than me."

"I slept, so you've done more than I have."

"Touché. But still, I need to do something. Can we do something? Can we?"

"How many coffees have you had today?"

"Only the one decaf this morning. Yeah,,, it was decaf, which is probably why you fell asleep again. But I've had three red bull and I'm thinking about having another one with a splash of vodka, but I'm by myself again and I don't know if I'm lame enough to drink on my own. I wouldn't be lame if you came over and drank with me or I could meet you somewhere and you can drink with me, or..."

Bella laughed at Edward's rambling. It was endearing, if not a little annoying. "Are you going to breathe any time soon?"

"I am breathing." Edward stopped and inhaled loudly before letting out an over exaggerated breath, no doubt it was all for Bella's benefit. "I'm seriously about to do something drastic if I don't find something to do soon. I'm coming to get you. Get out of bed."

And he hung up before Bella could protest. She groaned, pushing herself off her bed. She checked her phone, no messages, no texts, not even anything from Jake letting her know he'd made it to wherever the hell it was he was going this time. Disappointment was the least of her concern. She had a Cullen showing up on her doorstep in less than ten minutes.

Nine minutes later, there was a knock at her door, followed by the click of it unlocking. "It's just me!" Edward called out.

"Of course it's just you. Who else would it be?" Bella asked, fumbling with a massive glass juice jug that was sitting in the fridge. "Why the fuck don't we have cartons?"

Edward laughed at her, rushing over to grab the jug from her before she'd wear it or the floor would.

"What the hell are you wearing?" she asked, frowning at Edward's attire.

He looked down at his jeans, polo shirt and dark grey cardigan. "What do you mean?"

"Since when do you wear cardigans? You look like Grandma Swan's second husband." Bella snorted, pulling at the sleeve. "The one who used to spit when he talked."

"Ew, who smelt like stale piss and prune juice?"

Bella nodded.

"I'm trying to be casual. And cool. Cardigans are cool."

"Cardigans are cool on grandmas, indie kids and Russell Brand. Are you any of the above things?"

Edward looked up towards the ceiling. "I could grow my hair and shack up with Katy Perry and then yes, yes I would be Russell Brand. Ooh, I also have to stop shaving...and showering...and using manners...and talk about my junk a lot."

Bella shook her head. "Please don't."

"The cardigan stays." Edward nodded, grabbing the juice after Bella poured a glass, putting it back in the fridge with so much ease she wanted to punch him in the ribs.

"Fine." Bella held her hands up in defence. "I wasn't judging you."

Edward snorted. "Sure as hell sounded like you were."

"Wasn't judging you, dear, just your cardigan." She smiled, reaching up on her tip toes to rustle his hair.

He winced and took a step back, running his own hand through his hair.

Bella grabbed her bag and followed Edward to the door. He locked it behind him with his key and the two headed down to Edward's car. "Where are we going?" Bella asked, tucking her purple sundress out of the way so she could buckle her seat belt without snagging the fabric.

"It's a surprise." Edward grinned, taking a sip from the can of Red Bull sitting in his cup holder.

"Should you really be drinking more of that?"

"Don't be so judgemental. Here" Edward reached into the glove box, producing another can, which he handed to Bella. "Don't say I don't give you anything. Now, hope you've got your stretchy panties on, because where I'm taking you, we have no time to waste on indigestion."

"Oh geez."

To Be Continued...

**a/n: **_The church of mourning's & knights is in session! Preach to the choir! Loved it? Hated it? _

_Hate me? Love me?_

_Let me know. Remember, want to be in the know? Follow me on twitter(dot)com/RainerAdaire_

_Reviews get you an angry Edward tucking you in, spooning you gently until you fall asleep._


	11. Local Beer & Cold Tea

**A/N:****_I'm the most useless author ever. Feel free to throw things at me. _**

**_I just want to say a huge thank you to Dani (xrxdanixrx) my beta. Sadly this will be the last chapter beta'd by her. Thanks girl for all your hard work so far. =]_**

**_So this means I'm looking for a new beta haha. If you know of someone or know someone who knows someone OR if you ARE someone who would like to beta this story flick me a message. _**

**_And away we go..._**

_**DISCLAIMER:**____**All things Twilight related belong to Stephanie Meyer. The events depicted in this story are entirely false and fictional and any similarities to real events are simply coincidental. All fictional text is owned solely by RainerNight and is not to be reproduced or redistributed without express written authorization RainerNight 2011**_

**COFFEE MOURNINGS & COCKTAIL KNIGHTS**

**11. Local Beer & Cold Tea**

"No, Edward. No more candy floss. I swear to god I'll throw up all over you." Bella laughed, sipping on her root beer. Edward grinned at her and reached out shoving a wad of floss in her face, which she was then forced to eat. "You're a douche!" She choked, wiping her mouth.

Edward chuckled and threw the candy floss stick into a nearby trashcan. "I would apologize, but I'm not sorry, so that would be a lie more than anything."

"How did you even know this was here?" Bella asked, shoving her free hand into her pocket as she looked at the scenery around her. Edward had driven them over an hour to a coast side town that was holding its annual Seafood Carnival.

They'd spent the last two hours gorging themselves on local delicacies. Bella had been treated to numerous local beers, which Edward had stolen a cheeky sip or two of since he did have to drive home. It'd been unexpected and greatly enjoyed by both parties.

They sat down at a park bench by the ocean. Bella crossed her legs and Edward leaned back against the seat, placing his arm along the back of the bench behind Bella.

"Mom's been raving about it for years. She and Dad make the trip annually, but this year, they couldn't make it because of Grandma Cullen being sick." Edward went quiet after that, looking reflectively out over the water.

Grandma Cullen is the fiery Matriarch of the Cullen estate, Carlisle's mother, and the only surviving member of her generation. Bella held nothing but respect and admiration for the seventy-eight year old, who, even at her age, could pistol whip any one of the Cullen boys into doing absolutely anything...no pistol required.

Everyone who met her warmed to her immediately. Bella could still remember the first time she met Grandma Cullen, or Charlotte, as she preferred to be called. It was at Christmas, four years earlier. The first year Charlie had been away for the holidays, off on a cruise with the woman he was seeing at the time, which left Bella on her own.

Edward, or any of the Cullens for that matter, were not okay with that fact, and she was immediately whisked away to the mountains to the Cullens' cabin for Christmas as their guest of honor. The first thing Charlotte had said to her was, "Is this the woman who's swept my dear Ed off his feet?" it was both mortifying and laughable, seeing as Edward was married to Jessica at the time. And Jessica was there. Charlotte, although old, was never senile; in fact, she was more on the ball about most things than Bella was most of the time. She knew what she was saying.

In the past few months, Charlotte's health had begun to take a very quick trip south. Her mind was still there, but sadly, her body was betraying her.

"How is Gran?" Bella asked gently, knowing Edward didn't care to dwell on things of that nature. Things he couldn't control.

Edward shrugged and moved his arm from behind Bella, crossing them over his chest. "Not good. Dad's probably gonna take the next few weeks off to be with her."

Bella nodded and moved closer to Edward, leaning her head on his shoulder. "She's a beautiful woman," She said quietly.

Edward sighed, and Bella felt his arm come back around the seat behind her, and she smiled, nestling into his nook. "I might go and visit her soon. Will you come with me?" he asked into her ear.

She lifted her head and looked at him. He was so sincere. She nodded and answered without hesitation, "Of course. Anything."

"Thank you, Bella." He smiled at her, a genuine smile, and she grinned back before she put her head back in the nook.

They sat in companionable silence for a few moments before it was taken away from them by what could only be described as squawking. And it wasn't from a seagull.

"I KNEW YOU TWO WERE TOGETHER! YOU HUSBAND STEALING HOOKER!"

Bella almost fell off the bench with how fast Edward got up. She steadied herself before she let her legs fall to the ground, finding the owner of the offending noise which stole their moment.

"YOU'RE SLEEPING WITH HER! YOU ARE!" Jessica ranted, pointing at Edward with an over manicured finger, waving her purse around in her other hand.

"Not this shit again," Edward mumbled, pinching the bridge of his nose as Bella came to his side.

"Has she always been this white trash?" Bella asked quietly, making Edward laugh.

"I heard that, you bitch! Don't for a second think you're getting any play with him! In case you've both forgotten, you're still my husband and I am still your wife!"

"And you're still his biggest mistake," Bella said before she could stop herself. She threw her hand over her mouth as if to shut herself up, although it was clearly too late. Jessica turned and glared at Bella, stepping closer. You could hear her heels hitting the pavement. _Heels? At a carnival? Got to be kidding me... _Bella thought, waiting for the crazy bitch to begin her latest rant.

"You think you're so smart, don't you, Isabella, with your high paying job and your expensive clothes? You must think you're actually fooling people." Jessica took another step towards her. "You don't fool me, princess. You can wear all the designer clothes in the world, but you don't fool me. You can wine and dine with the elite, create the most successful trash magazine in the world, and date a slew of mediocre guy's but that's all you're ever going to be-mediocre."

"Now, you listen..." Bella tried to interrupt, but Jessica took another two steps towards her, and seeing as Jessica was, for some stupid reason, gallivanting around in six inch heels, she towered over Bella.

"No, you listen, husband stealer, I'm onto you! Deny it all you want, profess to how happy you are with that body guard reject of a fiancé you've got, but I think we both know the truth. In fact, I'd put money on the fact that everybody knows the truth. You're in love with my husband. And for some deranged reason, he's in love with you, too. So, like I said, you're not fooling anyone." Jessica shook her head and turned to walk away.

Just as Bella was about to spring herself on Jessica, Edward gently placed his hand on her shoulder. "Jessica!" Edward called after her, and she stopped, her new fake hair extensions swinging around, practically smacking her in the face as she spun to face us again. Stepping around Bella, Edward moved closer to Jessica, who was stupidly batting her eyelashes at him.

"What can I do for you, Edward?" She may as well have dropped on her knees and sucked his dick with the way she practically whore moaned his name at him. Bella rolled her eyes at Jessica, ignoring the way she smirked at her as if she'd won something Bella was totally unaware of.

"I'd really appreciate it if you did this small favour for me, Jess." He was using his work voice on her. The voice he used when he was trying to neutralize a situation with a diva. The voice that was deep but gentle...soothing like honey. The voice that crept up a woman's back and licked up your collarbone, up your neck and nibbled on your earlobe before blowing into your ear. The voice that made you lose your mind.

"Anything for you, Edward." Jessica purred again, reaching out to place her hand on his forearm.

With that, Edward grabbed her wrist and pulled her roughly against his chest so that her ear was by his mouth. Bella flinched at the suddenness of the movement and took a tentative step forward. "Stay. Away. From Bella." The honey tone had gone. Bella had never heard Edward use this voice before. Ever. And judging by the look on Jessica's face, her smirk gone, and the way her legs were now visibly shaken, neither had she.

"Edward, come on," Bella hissed, noticing passersby were starting to stare. "Just leave it."

"No!"Edward snapped, turning to her. "This needs to stop." He turned back to Jessica, menace in his eyes. "I will not allow you to destroy my life anymore than you already have. Disappear, Jessica. Leave us alone." He finished his seething and threw her arm back at her side. He turned to Bella, the look of hate gone from his features as he held his hand out towards her.

Bella naturally gravitated towards him, placing her hand in his.

"Let's go home, Bells." He smiled, leading them away as Jessica continued her ranting. Edward was smiling serenely as he tucked Bella under her arm. Bella, on the other hand, was staring open mouthed at Edward. She still wasn't totally aware she knew what exactly had happened.

"What the hell was that?" Bella asked as Edward opened the car door for her.

Edward frowned at her. "What was what?"

"Don't play dumb with me, Edward Cullen. You know exactly what I'm talking about!" Her words were annoyed, but her tone wasn't. She was in awe of him. "I've never seen you like that."

He frowned and shut her door after she climbed in, then went around to his side of the car. Bella watched him the entire way. He hesitated outside the driver's door before he let himself in.

"Edward?" Bella asked cautiously as he started the car up.

"What?" He snapped, his smile disappearing.

Bellas eyes went wide as she stared back at him. "Don't 'what?' me, mister! Where did that come from? I've never seen you like that. If I wasn't so impressed, I'd be a little scared right now."

"Maybe you should be scared," he growled, pulling out of the parking space, heading back down the road towards home.

"Don't be so obtuse. Where did that come from?"

Edward smacked his hand down on the steering wheel, which made Bella jump. He gasped and looked over at her before he took a deep breath, smiling apologetically. "I'm sorry, Bella. I'm sorry if the way I acted scared you. I'm just sick to god damn death of people treating you badly..."

"Who treats me badly?" Bella snapped, frowning over at him. Edward let his attention wander between the road and her face as he drove.

Edward sighed. "God, Bells. You don't realize how nice you are sometimes. Sure you've got enough sass to sink a ship, but to those around who know you...you just let them walk all over you."

"I do fucking not!"

"I'm not trying to argue with you, Bells. I just wasn't about to let Jessica talk to you that way. She's already ruined enough things in my life; I couldn't stand it if she took you from me, as well."

Bella slouched back in her chair, feeling lousy for getting mad at Edward when he was only trying to protect her.

"Listen, you're the most important person in my life right now, do you understand that?" His voice was low, almost like he was ashamed of what he was saying, but that his mouth was saying it before he could stop it. "I will do absolutely anything I have to do to make sure you're safe. If it's within my power, I will do it."

Bella looked over at him, swallowing back the lump in her throat. He was serious. Dead serious. And the thought both thrilled and terrified her. "I don't know what to say."

A smirk came to his lips, and he laughed dryly. "You don't have to say anything, Bells. Just know that whatever I do is because I...I care about you."

"Thank you, Edward. I'm sorry for questioning you," She said softly.

Edward smiled at her, a full blown Edward Cullen grin. "Never apologize to me."

"Jessica, is that you?"

"God damn it. Yes, it's me! Who else would it be?" Jessica snapped, flicking her hair over her head as she hobbled her way to her car.

"Well? What happened?"

"What the fuck do you mean what happened? What do you think happened? That stupid bitch has him wrapped around her little fucking finger. She must be a good fuck to have him act so fucking gaga around her. It's disgusting." Jessica climbed into her BMW convertible with a huff, throwing her bag onto the floor.

"Your mouth is disgusting!"

"Fuck you, whore, this was your idea! Do you want my fucking help or not?"

"You want me to lie to you?"

"God, you're a bitch." Jessica scoffed into the phone. "Look, he didn't even bite. He just got all protective of the stupid bitch than they left. He didn't even flinch. You're gonna have to have magic fucking tits or something to get him away from her, because it sure as hell didn't work for me."

"You're his ex wife, what do you expect is going to happen?"

"Shut your whore mouth!"

"God damn it. No wonder he divorced you."

"Fuck you!"

"Call me when you have something I can work with."

"Wait!" Jessica stopped her from hanging up. "It's clear as fucking day. Seriously, you didn't get anything from what I said? Thought I was fucking stupid..."

"Get to the point, Jessica!"

"Fine. The girl is your way in. Edward would do anything for that wench, and I do mean _anything_. You want a way to get to Edward Cullen? Go through Bella Swan."

"How did you stay married to him for so long with her around?"

"They're both as fucking dense as the other." Jessica sighed and then the phone went dead. "Pleasure doing business with you, Shields. No, any time. I insist. Fucking bitch."

"Thank you for this evening, Edward. It was perfect," Bella said as they pulled onto her street.

"You're most welcome. I'm glad you enjoyed it. I just really had to get out of the house, y'know? Too much red bull had me acting all crazy like."

"I've never seen you so hyper. It would've been cute if it weren't so terrifying."

"Hey! I happen to know I'm as cute as fucking pie when I'm hyper."

"Second to only when you're really exhausted. Although, I'm not sure if you're cute then or just annoying, because it's impossible to shut you up when you're tired. Remember that time when you were jet lagged in Europe and the taxi driver asked you to shut up numerous times, both in English and French, and you kept on babbling about how you couldn't stop rambling."

"Of course I don't remember that. I'm pretty sure I was asleep."

Bella chuckled as Edward pulled into a parking space out the front of her apartment building. "Do you want to come up for a few?" Bella offered.

"Sure." Edward climbed out of the car, getting Bella's door for her before they headed up.

Letting herself into her house, she gasped, turning towards the living room. "Emmett?" Bella asked, staring at the man sitting on her couch.

Angela was sitting in the love seat with Ben, who was resting on the arm rest. "Where have you two been?" Angela asked.

"What's wrong?" Bella asked, not tearing her eyes away from Emmett, who stood up nervously, rubbing his hands on his thighs.

"I've been trying to contact you all afternoon," Emmett said, looking to Edward only, his knee knocking the table, spilling what appeared to be cold tea onto the coffee table.

"I turned my phone off. What's wrong?" Edward asked, stepping further into the room. You could practically see the blood drain from his face. Emmett, who was normally so jovial, was just as pale as Edward was becoming. "Is it Grandma?"

_Oh no, not Charlotte. No, it's too soon..._Bella thought.

Emmett shook his head no and moved out from behind the sofa. "It's not Grandma. She's fine."

"Then what is it?" Bella asked, moving closer to Edward.

"It's Mom," Emmett said. "She's had a heart attack, Edward. We need to go to the hospital."

"She what?" Bella asked, feeling the blood rush from her lungs. "Esme? Is she okay?"

"Bella, please," Edward said calmly. "Let's go now, yeah?"

Emmett nodded and smiled at Angela before he moved to grab his keys. Edward was already shifting towards the door. "But..." Bella's breathing was increasing in both pace and depth.

Emmett headed out the door and Edward turned in the door way. "Are you coming? I can't do this without you," He whispered harshly at her, knocking her back into reality.

_He needs me. He needs me to go with him. Oh...Esme...we never should've left..._"Of course. Thank you, Ang. I'll be in touch!" she shouted as the door slammed shut behind her.

To Be Continued...

**A/N: **_Reviews get you a protective Edward following you around all day warding off bad spirits and skeevy guys. _

_-Rain_


	12. Chamomile Tea & Tequila 1, 2, 3!

A/N: I am SOSOSO sorry it's taken so long for me to update this. I have no excuses...really...so I won't make any. Just know that I'm back in the saddle...so to speak (horses scare me) and this story WILL be finished.

I must put forth a HUGE welcome to my brand new beta, GreenPuma, for stepping up and taking me under her wing. Kim, I'm so happy you've come on board.

And thanks to all of you, who have reviewed, faved, alerted, danced, laughed, cried, and so forth. It means the world, truly.

And away we go...

_**DISCLAIMER:**____**All things Twilight related belong to Stephanie Meyer. The events depicted in this story are entirely false and fictional and any similarities to real events are simply coincidental. All fictional text is owned solely by RainerNight and is not to be reproduced or redistributed without express written authorization RainerNight 2011**_

COFFEE MOURNINGS & COCKTAIL KNIGHTS

12. CHAMOMILE TEA & TEQUILA 1, 2, 3!

Edward and Bella walked the hospital corridor hand in hand, following along behind Emmett, who was striding quite quickly up the hallway past room after room, none of which seemed to contain Edward's mother. Bella still couldn't believe it.

_A heart attack._

And, Esme was so young. Bella bit her lip, tightening her grip on Edward's hand. The gesture caused Edward to look down at her and she tried to smile, anything to get that tense look off his face. He gave her hand a return squeeze then looked back down the hall. It made Bella sigh loudly.

They turned a few corners and eventually stopped at the end of a long corridor where the private rooms were. The décor seemed cheerful for a hospital, right down to the artful print of Esme's name on the door. "I've never been on this floor." Bella observed softly, not really meaning for it to be out loud.

She looked up at Edward who was also frowning at the name on the door. "If Mom had a heart attack she'd be in the ICU...or at least in The Coronary Care unit...where the hell are we, Emmett?"

Emmett ran a hand over his head and grinned sheepishly at us.

"What the fuck, Em! Did Mom have a heart attack or not!" Edward reached out, shoving Emmett in his massive chest. Needless to say, he didn't move an inch.

Emmett shrugged. "I thought it was a heart attack too. This is where Rose told me to go." Emmett opened the door and stepped inside. Edward pulled Bella through the door after him and looked around at his family. They were all there. Alice and Jasper. Rosalie. Carlisle was resting on the edge of the hospital bed, his arm around his wife. And there sat Esme.

"Mom. What the hell is going on? Emmett said you had a heart attack. We were expecting the worst!" Edward leaned forward, pressing a gentle kiss to Esme's forehead. Bella smiled at her and Esme winked in return. "What's going on?"

Esme smiled and looked at her husband. "Tell them darling."

"Yeah Mom. What the hell is going on?" Alice interrupted, shifting her weight so much she looked as if she needed to pee.

"Fine. I ended up calling an ambulance from home when I began to get these intense pains just here." She pointed to just below her breast bone. She looked to Carlisle who stroked her hand reassuringly. Bella stole a look at Edward who was frowning at his parents, his eyes flashing between his mother and father. "So I came here and they ran some tests. Turns out, I wasn't having a heart attack after all."

"No shit, Ma." Emmett butted in earning a death glare from every person in the room, including his mother.

Esme looked at Carlisle and nodded at him, and Carlisle turned to look at all of us. "Your mother was having Braxton Hicks contractions."

Silence fell over the room and Bella heard Edward audibly gulp beside me. She took a chance look around the room. All 3 Cullen children had their mouths open. Rosalie was biting her nails, which she absolutely did not do...ever. Jasper was fanning Alice with a fashion magazine, while sweating profusely himself.

Bella couldn't contain the little giggle that escaped her and blushed 7 sets of eyes landed on her. "Sorry." She whispered to the room. Then a smile broke out on her face. "Esme, are you going to have a baby?" She asked, vocalizing the question nobody else was brave enough to.

Carlisle and Esme grinned at Bella and nodded simultaneously. Bella let go of Edward's hand and flew to the bedside, embracing Esme in a hug. "Congratulations." She whispered as she pulled away. Carlisle reached up, brushing his fingers under Bella's chin as a thank you.

"I think I'm going to be sick." Emmett said, clutching his stomach as he turned to the basin in the far corner of the room. Bella rolled her eyes and sat down beside the bed.

"Anyone would think you're the one having a baby."Rosalie chided, going to Emmett's side stroking his back in what Bella assumed was meant to be a soothing manner.

"But...but...but..." Alice began to stutter. "But...but...but...but..."

"Alice, use your words." Jasper whispered.

"But...but...but..."

"Alice!" Jasper scolded again.

"BUT I'M SUPPOSED TO BE THE BABY!"

"Oh geez." Emmett wretched again, leaning further over the basin.

"Alice, you're a twin. You can't be the baby. That's not how twins work." Rosalie said matter of factly.

"Fuck you, Rose. You know what I mean! I was born 2 minutes and 37 seconds after Edward. That has always made me the youngest. That's what made me special!"

"You're also the only girl." Bella added. "Unless, you know, Esme's new baby is a girl." Alice's head swivelled almost unnaturally to glare at Bella. "But yes, right, the youngest...continue." She waved Alice on with a flick of her wrist and turned her attention to the only Cullen who hadn't made a noise since the news. "Edward?"

Edward lifted his head in reaction to hearing his name, but his eyes were distant.

"Are you okay, Edward?" Carlisle asked gently.

"You look a little pale." Esme added.

Edward swallowed again and his mouth opened and closed a few times before he spoke up. "But you guys are old!" He declared before falling into a chair along the wall."Shouldn't you have like...gone through menopause or something by now?"

Esme laughed, it was such a happy sound it almost didn't make sense amongst all the despair in the room. "Edward, bite your tongue. I'm not that old. I'm only 44. You forget I was only 16 when I had your drama queen of a brother."

Emmett coughed and stood up beside Rosalie, wiping his mouth with a towel. "Heard that. Resent it."

"I don't understand. You've done this pregnancy thing twice already, once with twins. How could you not know you were pregnant?" Alice asked, crossing the room to sit beside Edward.

Esme shrugged her shoulders. "I've been asking myself that same question. I honestly don't know. I suppose in hindsight all the signs were there but I just didn't think anything of them y'know. Being my age it's just not the first thing that pops into your head when you're feeling a little more tired than usual or...you can't seem to stomach a chicken sandwich."

"I originally thought her mood swings were due to the on start of menopause so I thought nothing of it." Carlisle added. "But stranger things have happened."

"But...but...but..." Alice started again and Carlisle lifted his hand to quiet her.

"No more buts Alice. No more hurling in your mother's basin, Emmett. And someone get Edward some water, he looks like he may pass out," Carlisle finished and Bella hopped up, grabbing Edward a cup of water before moving to sit back down.

Edward had other ideas; he reached out, wrapping his arm around Bella's waist, pulling her back to sit promptly on his lap. She sat down with an "Oof!" and figured she had no other choice but to remain there as Carlisle began to speak again.

"Now kids, I'm only going to say this once and you'd better listen because I don't do encores. This is not the end of the world. This is not a tragedy and we are not in any way the worst parents ever, okay? This is a new sibling for you three. Someone new to bring into this world and into our family, a new little brother or sister for Emmett to teach how to belch?"

Emmett lit up at this which earned a scolding stare from his mother.

"A new living mannequin for you to dress up Alice?"

Alice couldn't hide the spark in her eye. "There _are_ some great new baby prints coming up for next season," she admitted reluctantly.

Edward interrupted Carlisle before he had a chance to speak. "What about me, Dad? Do I get to teach the kid how to mess up a marriage? How to run a business empire on little to no experience? Oh did I mention I can't even do that by myself?"

Bella stiffened on Edward's lap and moved to stand. Edward's grasp on her grew tighter when he felt her try to move.

"This is all well and great and everything but are we seriously going to sit here and pretend this is all happy families? Seriously?" he raged.

"Edward, don't!"

"No, Bella. This is serious. This is a new life these two are bringing into this world. We're all grown up already. This kid isn't going to have the same childhood we did—not because of you two, you two are amazing." He said gesturing towards his parents. "But what happens at family gatherings? We have no kid cousins. Everyone is grown up. Who is the kid supposed to play with?"

"Edward, stop it." Bella said, pushing against his arm.

"No! I can pretend to be happy for them but at the end of the day I'm not! You should've thought about this! You should've been aware and unselfish enough to factor in that something like this could happen! How is the kid gonna feel when his dad is 67 at his 20th birthday? 67, dad! That's how old you'll be when your kid still hasn't made it long enough to drink legally!"

"I WAS TOLD I COULDN'T HAVE ANYMORE CHILDREN OKAY, EDWARD! SO JUST SHUT...just...just shut up." Esme burst into tears and Carlisle shook his head at his son, holding his wife against him.

The look of horror quickly appeared on Edwards face. And Bella's heart sank. "Mom...I'm..."

"Just go, Edward, we'll talk about this later." Carlisle wasn't happy. And Edward knew it.

Bella quickly got off his lap and opened the door, stepping outside. Edward followed, grabbing Bella's hand swiftly as he practically pulled her back up the hallway they'd walked down not 20 minutes earlier.

"Edward, slow down!" Bella barked at him, but if he heard her, she wouldn't know; he just kept on going (faster, now, in fact). "Edward! Come on, Edward!"

He hailed a taxi and quickly piled them both in, barking out his address before he sat back in his seat, still tense as shit. Bella watched as her friend had a meltdown in the backseat of a taxi. His fists were clenched tightly and he was breathing in and out so quickly Bella was almost sure he would pass out.

"You'll be okay, Edward." Bella whispered to him, too scared to say more in case he lashed out. They pulled up outside Edward's apartment building and Bella threw some money at the driver, rushing around to help her best friend out of the car.

"Is he okay, though?" Esme asked over the phone, worry laced in her chime like voice.

"He's fine Esme. I think it was just a shock. You know what he's going through right now. I think the family has always been his one constant, you know? Always dependable, unchanged. And this, this just threw it all on its head."

Esme sighed, the phone line crackling under her breath. "I didn't even think. We just...we're so excited. We had to share it with everyone."

"I understand. I'm so happy for you both."

"Thank you, Bella. That means a lot. Although I have to admit, a lot of what Edward said...it still..."

"No Esme, don't even think like that. He was just shocked. He didn't mean it, I'm sure of it. Think of it this way, he thought you'd had a heart attack, he was...we both were scared for your life. And then to find out not only had we not lost anyone, but that someone else was about to join the family...it's a bit of a shock to the system to say the least."

Esme chuckled. "I suppose you're right. We just wanted everyone to be as happy as Carlisle and I are. And well, when you were the only one who congratulated us it just wasn't the celebration we expected."

"Really? Rose or Jazz didn't say anything to you?"

"Well, they congratulated us, but you could see they weren't entirely sure if they meant it. They're just so wrapped up in their significant others and they way they reacted..." She trailed off and Bella's heart ached for her. This was huge for the Cullen's and their children were ruining it for them. "It's okay. I understand."

"They'll come round, Esme. Just you wait. Give them some time. They'll see it's not as bad as they think."

"I hope you're right, dear. They've got time I suppose. I would rather like for them to have warmed to the idea before the baby arrives so we do have a bit of time."

"When _is_ the baby due, Esme?"

Bella carried a hot mug of chamomile tea in to Edward, placing it gently on his side table. "Edward, wake up. Edward..." She pushed his arm and then resorted to poking him in the ribs, to no avail. "God, you do sleep like the dead."

She looked around the room and spied Edward's iPod dock. She jumped up, glee in her eyes and raced to the little station. She lifted the iPod and whizzed through his music before finding the perfect song.

_This song was awesome in that movie. It'll more than do the trick...I hope_, she said to herself and replaced the little black iPod in its dock. She made sure the volume was up nice and high and pressed play, cringing as the opening guitar to 'You Make My Dreams Come True by Hall & Oates' flooded the room.

Once the lyrics started, the music was deafening. Bella burst into laughter when Edward flew up in his bed, his hair a sexy disarray which matched the confused look on his gorgeous face. "BELLA!" Edward jumped from the bed to chase Bella who squealed and ran in the opposite direction racing out onto Edwards wrap around balcony. "GET BACK HERE!"

"NEVER!" Bella laughed running back in once she reached the spare room and raced through to the hallway. "_WELL WELL WELL YOU! YOU MAKE MY DREAMS COME TRUE_!" Bella sand loud and out of tune as she waited for Edward to follow her through the spare room. She poked her head in to see the balcony deserted.

_Where'd he go?_

"YOU'RE IN TROUBLE…" Edward bellowed warningly, having snuck through the living room to come up behind her and throw her over his shoulder.

"YOU WOULDN'T WAKE UP!" They had to scream at one another just to be heard over the song. They re-entered Edward's room and he threw her down on his bed, standing stoically at the end with his hands on his hips.

"AND YOU THOUGHT HALL & OATES WAS THE WAY TO WAKE ME UP?"

"THIS SONG IS A CLASSIC! _TWIST & SHOUT! WAY OUT WRAP YOURSELF AROUND ME_...FRICK!" Bella stopped singing when Edward pile drove her, sending her crashing down onto the mattress underneath him. He managed to reach over to the iPod dock before turning the offending device down.

"We'll listen to the song just...please stop singing." Edward crushed his finger against her lips and patted her face.

"Fine. Listen to the song, drink your tea." She said sitting up, grabbing his hot tea for him. "Then we'll go to the living room because we have a date with Jose Cuervo and a bowl full of lemons."

"Tequila shots? Really?"

Bella nodded, flicking Edward's nose. "_Si, Ese. You got some splannin to do_!"

To be Continued...

**A/N: **_Reviews get you a tequila body shot off of Edward...OR you can provide Edward with a body shot yourself, clothing optional, whichever way your freak flag flies. =]_

_-Rain x_


End file.
